BANGTAN - The DORMS
by celengdebu
Summary: [BTS] Potongan-potongan cerita pendek dari dalam dan luar asrama. Non-AU. NamJin. Taekook. YoonMin. Hoseok x bantal, kasur, dan meja makan. [Chapter 18: Wastafel, Citrus, dan Poni]
1. Chapter 1: (NamJin) Shortcake

BTS – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

"Manis."

Seokjin mengangkat alis sambil menggerakkan sekilas bola matanya ke arah ekor, "Siapa?"

"Apanya yang siapa?" yang bersangkutan mengulang pertanyaan sembari menaikkan ujung garpu berujung krim susu dari permukaan sepotong kue, "Tidak lihat aku sedang makan?"

Tak ingin terlihat salah bicara, Seokjin melempar dengus kasar ke arah lembar-lembar resep lalu mengumpulkan semuanya untuk ditumpuk rapi dalam sebuah map berlapis mika. Kaki diluruskan di bawah meja. Dapur asrama sedang sepi. Tak ada dengung berisik maupun suara-suara dramatis dan samar didengarnya pria itu kembali bergumam, "Terlalu manis."

"Kau berpikir dengan lutut atau bagaimana? Kalau ingin yang tidak bergula, makan saja nasi kare."

"Begini ya _,_ " Namjoon mengetukkan kepala garpu ke tepi piring, keningnya berkerut tak terima, "Sebelum kukatakan bahwa aku sama sekali tak butuh komentar, biar kuingatkan kalau seharusnya yang dibawa Taehyung adalah muffin kopi tanpa pemanis dan bukannya kue potong bersiram cokelat. Makhluk itu pasti berpikir yang penting warnanya sama dan memesan seenak jidatnya. Dan omong-omong, nasi juga mengandung gula, kalau kau ingin tahu."

Sudut bibir Seokjin membentuk garis datar selagi tangan kanannya membagi tumpukan resep menjadi dua, "Tidak ada yang memaksamu menyuruh Taehyung belanja ke toko kue. Lagipula pergi sendiri tak akan membuatmu terlihat seperti anak perempuan."

"Aku sungguh tak butuh komentarmu, _hyung_ ," dahi Namjoon terlipat tiga, garpunya diletakkan sementara satu kakinya berputar menyamping dan disilangkan di atas kaki lainnya, siku bertumpu di sandaran kursi, "Untuk orang yang tak pernah mau ikut dalam pembagian tugas harian dan memilih menguasai dapur, kau tak pantas memberi wejangan."

"Dan untuk ukuran anggota yang usianya lebih muda, kau terlalu berani lho, Namjoon. Sadar tidak?" balas Seokjin tak mau kalah, menjentik bolpoin sekuat tenaga hingga tersentak membentur lengan pria di hadapannya, "Jangan lampiaskan kesalahan Taehyung padaku dengan kalimat penuh nada tinggi. Kalau tak ingin makan, tinggalkan saja. Jungkook akan sukarela memakannya nanti."

"Setelah mengerjakan banyak hal, aku berhak meminta segalanya sempurna di jam istirahat."

"Dan kenapa tak ada insting untuk memberi catatan pada makhluk yang disebut tadi? Terlalu capek untuk mencari kertas? Pantatmu terlalu berat? Atau ponsel barumu tercebur lagi di wastafel?" Seokjin menyambar pedas, pun melengos mendapati kekeh berat disertai piring yang tersodor pelan ke arahnya.

"Aku lupa Taehyung punya pengacara paling hebat sedunia," Namjoon mengulum garpunya sinis, "Ini bukan soal kau berusaha membelanya, kau terlalu protektif, kau sedang ingin marah-marah, atau apapun itu. Yang jelas—boleh kita putar setir ke topik semula?"

Melirik pada objek yang dimaksud, Seokjin menggerakkan bola matanya ke atas, "Kau ingin minta ganti rugi?"

"Ping pong."

Berdecak, lengan pria berambut pirang itu hendak merogoh dompet di saku belakang celana, tepat saat Namjoon kembali terkekeh dan mengalihkan pandangan pada gelas kertas berisi kopi yang belum tersentuh. Diteguknya sekilas seraya tersenyum miring, "Maaf. Tapi itu sama saja menyuruhku pergi ke tempat yang sama dan aku menolak mengulang sesuatu yang harusnya dikerjakan untukku."

"Astaga Namjoon, memangnya kau bocah berumur lima tahun?" Seokjin beranjak sewot dari kursinya, berjalan cepat memutari sisi meja makan, kemudian memaksa pria itu duduk berputar usai menaruh tiap lengan di masing-masing sandaran. Kepala direndahkan, mata menatap Namjoon tajam, "Aku juga menolak pergi membeli bahan-bahan dan membuang waktu di depan oven hanya untuk membuatkanmu sepotong muffin."

"Ayolah _hyung_ , aku juga tak mau keracunan makanan karena, yaaaah, siapa tahu kau berniat mencampurkan sesuatu di dalamnya sebagai bentuk balas dendam," bahu bidang Namjoon berkedik menyebalkan. Tubuhnya ditegakkan hati-hati, membuat Seokjin bergerak selangkah ke belakang dan menjulang menjajari seniornya sambil memandang langit-langit.

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Hanya ingin bertanya," satu tangan kokoh Namjoon menyangga berat badan sembari berdiri agak membusung, menyamakan pandangannya dengan Seokjin yang balas memiringkan kepala tak paham, "Menurutmu, apa kau manis?"

Spontan, Seokjin mengerenyit galak, "Tentu saja tidak! Aku tampan!"

Alih-alih membalas, lima jari Namjoon tertangkup menyambar dagu Seokjin yang tak sempat menghindar, pun lebih gesit mencegah lengan lain yang berniat menepis pergelangan yang—sialnya, jauh lebih kuat dari kelihatannya.

"Kebetulan sekali," seringai Namjoon, terlalu lebar dan mengerikan untuk dianggap sebagai lelucon. Sejenak, Seokjin mampu mendengar otaknya mengirim sinyal tanda bahaya, "Aku memang kurang suka yang manis-manis."

"T, tunggu, Namjoon—"

"Selamat makan _._ "

.

* * *

.


	2. Chapter 2: (TaeKook) Snow on Your Nose

BTS – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

" **DINGIN NIH!"**

Hoseok spontan berjengit begitu dibentak sebelum sempat melempar gundukan salju. Jimin yang ada di sebelahnya berkedip tanpa dosa pada pemuda tanggung yang kini sibuk membersihkan butiran putih dari tengkuk dan sekitar punggung. Garis bibirnya tertarik turun membentuk rengut tajam diiringi alis menukik tanda tak senang, suaranya melengking lebih keras.

"Sudah kubilang aku sedang malas ikut main bola salju, kenapa dipaksa sih?"

"Tapi ini menyenangkan lho?" Jimin kembali bergumam polos seolah tak sadar bila amarah Jungkook terbit akibat ulahnya, "Lihat! Lihat! Kita bisa membentuk salju jadi bulatan kecil lalu dibidikkan ke arah sasaran. Dan kalau kena, saljunya akan langsung menyebar ke segala arah. Seru kan?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapaaaaa?"

"Sedang tidak ingin. Jangan ganggu aku, jangan mengekor, juga jangan menempel, argh!" Jungkook berujar sewot tanpa berminat menambah sapaan hormat sambil mencoba mengusir makhluk kelebihan gula yang asyik bergelayut di bahunya dengan senang. Bukan cuma sesak—karena meskipun wujudnya tampak kecil, berat badan Jimin tak bisa dibilang ringan. Dikibasnya kiri dan kanan sekuat tenaga tapi pemuda itu tetap enggan melepaskan diri, malah makin lengket seraya mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyian tak jelas, "Weeee! Jungkook kuat yaaaaa! Aku diputar-putaaar, weeee!"

" _Hyung!_ Turun kataku! Berat!"

"Weeee!"

" **HYUNG!"**

Melihat dua anggotanya bertengkar (walau lebih terlihat seperti Jungkook yang repot sepihak) Seokjin menuding memakai satu kaki yang terbungkus sepatu tebal karena kedua lengannya sibuk memegang ember dan sekop. Matanya mengarah pada Namjoon yang ada di sebelah, "Tidak dilerai?"

Yang ditanya hanya balas membuang gundukan salju dari sekop ke pinggir halaman sambil menggeleng acuh, "Biarkan saja, toh Jimin senang."

"Kau tak khawatir dia akan dilempar Jungkook ke jalan?" celetuk Seokjin mengulang. Dilemparnya isi ember tadi ke tempat yang sama, "Lagipula kita masih ada wawancara sore nanti, setelah bebersih salju ini selesai. Kalau Jimin betulan dibanting kan gawat."

"Jimin tak akan jatuh semudah itu sih," balas Hoseok yang mendadak pindah tempat ke belakang mereka, entah menghindar atau memang mata batinnya sudah terbuka bahwa dia termasuk golongan orang dewasa yang tenaganya diperlukan dalam sesi gotong royong tersebut, selain karena Yoongi tampak lebih berminat membenamkan diri di hamparan beku dibanding susah payah memanggul peralatan, "Daripada mengkhawatirkan Jimin yang bisa membal kemana saja itu, apa tak ada yang penasaran kenapa Jungkook uring-uringan sejak pagi?"

"Paling juga salah bangun," jawab Yoongi enteng, tergoda bicara.

"Atau mulai lapar. Coba kucarikan camilan di dapur, sepertinya masih ada sedikit roti panggang bekas sarapan," seloroh Seokjin, hendak beranjak meski urung karena tangannya ditarik oleh Namjoon, "Kenapa? Kau punya makanan?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu, dia baik-baik saja," geleng pria berambut ungu gelap itu, sangat santai, "Hanya penyakit rutin yang datang setiap dia kurang tidur atau kedinginan."

"Penyakit rutin?" hidung Seokjin berkerut. Hoseok menimpali serius.

"Apa bisa diobati?"

Namjoon mengangguk, kemudian berdecak seperti paham akan sesuatu. Kepalanya berpaling lalu termangu sejenak mencari sosok yang harusnya berada tak jauh dari halaman. Dan itu dia, sedang serius menyusun sejumlah bola salju di seberang berhias cengir bodoh yang familiar, "Oi, Taehyung!"

Menoleh penuh senyum dan raut sumringah, yang dipanggil segera berlari mendekat dengan poni terpangkas dan tudung mantel berayun gontai. Tergopoh-gopoh, namun masih terlihat ceria, "Ya, _hyung_? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Namjoon menuding lurus ke arah dua pemuda yang masih sibuk bergumul sia-sia di sisi pagar. Satu bermuka masam siap meledak, satu lagi menempel erat bak anak monyet dan tampak begitu girang karena dikibas hingga kakinya melayang. Begitu Jungkook berhasil mengusir pergi, Jimin akan kembali berjingkat-jingkat menghampiri untuk kembali bergelayut, terlempar, lalu diulang lagi.

"Mungkin menurutnya itu permainan yang menarik," ujar Yoongi datar, masih sambil menguap, "Tapi Jungkook tidak suka dan sepertinya dia siap membanting Jimin kapan saja. Sejak pagi wajahnya muram dan sama sekali tak bersemangat. Coba kau susul ke sana dan lihat keadaannya."

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya heran sementara Hoseok yang berniat membuka mulut segera ditahan oleh decak lirih Namjoon yang menyuruh diam.

"Muram? Menurutku biasa saja. Tapi baiklah," pemuda keling itu menaruh telapak tangannya menyamping di pelipis seraya meringis, "Kalau tidak ditanya nanti pekerjaan kita tidak selesai-selesai ya? Osh! Aku pergi!"

Tangan Namjoon terentang sebelah, memberi jalan dengan nada sarkas dibuat-buat, "Silakan."

Penasaran, Taehyung melangkah ringan melewati sisi yang belum dibersihkan. Mata besarnya menatap penuh minat pada Jimin yang melompat menghindari tendangan dengan berputar salto bak balerina. Lidah pemuda itu terjulur dengan tawa melengking di angkasa, tak lupa memunggungi Jungkook selagi pantatnya yang empuk digoyangkan kiri-kanan dan ditepuk meremehkan dengan telunjuk menarik bagian bawah mata beserta gigi terpampang sempurna. Nyaris saja anggota termuda mereka balas melempar ember kalau ekor matanya tidak menangkap lambaian tangan Taehyung yang berjalan seperti manekin hidup.

"Kalian sedang main apa?" Taehyung berujar seadanya. Jungkook mendengus dan membuang embernya entah kemana sementara Jimin—yang ingin kembali melompat, buru-buru diseret pergi oleh Hoseok sambil dibujuk akan ditemani main perosotan.

"Kok mukamu kesal begitu? Ada masalah? Apa harusnya ada janji bertemu kenalan seumurmu lalu tidak bisa datang karena disuruh Seokjin- _hyung_ membersihkan salju? Atau jangan-jangan perutmu sakit? Sarapannya kurang banyak?" teliti Taehyung beruntun seperti barisan kereta. Jungkook berkedik menggeleng tapi tak menjauh.

"Kepalamu pusing?"

Jungkook menggeleng lagi.

"Pegal?"

Tak ada respon.

"Jadi tak ada masalah dong? Kalau begitu berhenti cemberut. Manajer- _hyung_ bilang dia sudah memesan teh panas dan bubur cina. Rugi kalau dilewatkan dengan muka begini," telapak besar Taehyung tersodor menarik sepasang pipi empuk juniornya ke samping dan memaksa sudut bibirnya terangkat, "Senyum, Jungkook."

"Ghmblrbl!" yang bersangkutan mencoba berontak karena tahu dia sedang dijadikan tontonan, "Le, lepaskan pipiku!"

"Senyum! Di hidungmu ada salju tuh!" Taehyung spontan tertawa lepas dan sebelum Jungkook sempat meraba, pemuda itu mendadak menyodorkan wajah begitu dekat hingga pantulan dirinya terlihat jelas di permukaan mata Taehyung. Bergeming, Jungkook terpaku tanpa bisa berbuat apapun dan hanya mampu mengerjap saat sebentuk telunjuk menjentik jatuh butiran salju dari hidungnya.

" _Hyung..._ "

"Yap," jawab pemuda itu, tersenyum lebar. Perlahan menjauh membiarkan rekannya bernapas, "Sekarang ikut aku dan kita bergabung dengan yang lain, Seokjin- _hyung_ khawatir padamu tuh."

Sedikit bergeser sembari mengintip dari balik bahu Taehyung, Jungkook mendapati pria yang dimaksud tengah berkacak pinggang di kejauhan ditemani Hoseok yang ikut sibuk berjinjit dengan sepasang tangan meneropong antusias seperti curiga karena keduanya tak kunjung mendekat. Samar, bibir Jungkook membentuk senyum tipis yang sontak ditanggapi oleh Taehyung sebagai pertanda bagus.

"Seokjin- _hyung_!" seru pemuda itu kencang, digenggamnya tangan Jungkook tanpa pikir panjang dan diseret paksa setengah berlari, suara seraknya bergema memenuhi udara, "Jungkook sudah sembuh!"

Dari jarak yang tinggal beberapa langkah, Namjoon menumpu sikunya di atas sekop dan mengangguk-angguk selagi Jimin berjongkok mengumpulkan remah salju di sisi tungkai Yoongi. Seokjin berdecak tak sabar dan Hoseok bertepuk tangan di atas kepala, sementara Jungkook terdiam memandang telapak tangan yang membawa jemarinya sembari sejenak terpejam—berpikir bahwa alerginya terhadap hawa dingin mungkin tak selamanya berakhir menyebalkan.

.

* * *

.

"Apa tak ada yang ingin memotret?"

"Hobi, jangan mulai."

.

* * *

.


	3. Chapter 3: (NamJin) CHARGING

BTS – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Namjoon sudah akrab dengan sepotong masalah bernama kurang tidur, meski hal itu tak bisa dikategorikan sebagai hobi atau kebiasaan yang wajar. Hari-hari penuh jadwal dan pemotretan yang hanya menyisakan dua hingga tiga jam kosong yang sialnya, tak bisa dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin karena sistem tubuh perfeksionisnya otomatis mengingatkan Namjoon jika dia masih memiliki begitu banyak kewajiban. Di atas semuanya, yang paling membuatnya tak mampu merebahkan diri dengan tenang—tentu saja rasa cemas jika mendadak ada kesalahan, gagal berimprovisasi selama berada di panggung maupun di depan kamera. Setelah selama ini, Namjoon tetap terbilang amatir soal atmosfir suasana. Menjadi penyanyi yang menjelajahi berbagai negara dan tak bisa memilih satu lokasi tentu bukan hal mudah, lebih-lebih saat disapa kepopuleran. Bidikan lensa akan menyorot gerak-geriknya tanpa ampun dan Namjoon belum terlalu ahli menguasai ekspresi. Dia bukan Yoongi yang diberkahi wajah dingin atau Hoseok yang mengalihkan segala perhatian dengan meloncat-loncat histeris penuh energi, juga bukan Jungkook yang memilih melenggang acuh sambil mengunyah sesuatu. Selalu.

"Astaga," seloroh Seokjin tak sungkan selagi menunjuk lingkaran hitam samar di bawah mata Namjoon. Tebal. Tak tertutup riasan. Ditatapnya pemuda yang tergolek dengan kepala bersandar di sofa, sebelah lengan menutupi muka. Jam santai di tengah persiapan konser. Riuh suara anggotanya yang tengah menikmati makan siang di ruang sebelah bercampur derap kaki staf yang keluar masuk memaksa Namjoon melipat dahi. Yoongi, entah berdasar simpati atau naluri cenayangnya yang luar biasa, bergegas menutup pintu usai melihat raut wajah rekannya yang tampak bernapsu membunuh. Seokjin tertawa, terdengar antara geli dan iba.

"Kau mirip hantu."

Namjoon melengos datar, "Terima kasih _._ "

"Tak akan separah ini kalau kau tidak bersikeras meladeni Taehyung dan lelucon Inggrisnya semalaman," Seokjin mengibaskan tangan yang ditepis kasar oleh Namjoon karena iseng menyentuh dagu, "Mereka boleh memanggilmu ayah atau apapun, tapi tak ada yang menyuruhmu terlalu serius."

"Ha," timpal Namjoon tersinggung, "Kalau _hyung_ melirik sedikit saja, harusnya aku akan lebih rajin menempel padamu daripada menemani anak-anak itu."

"Alasan."

"Alasan apa?" ujar Namjoon, menurunkan lengannya lalu balas menatap Seokjin, "Taehyung gampang merajuk dan aku tak mau dipunggungi berhari-hari. Jimin minta nasehat soal lirik kolaborasi tempo hari, dan Jungkook menelepon dari kamarnya karena, seperti biasa, dia tak bisa tidur sebelum ditenangkan dan disuruh berdoa. Setidaknya dia tak minta dinyanyikan ninabobo," adunya, menyusut hidung gusar. Terkutuklah para anggotanya yang berparas lucu, "Aku tak paham bagaimana kau dan manajer- _hyung_ sanggup mengatasi mereka tanpa harus mengeluh."

"Bagaimana?" Seokjin mengulang jahil, cengir terbit di rautnya yang menawan, "Kami selalu punya kata ajaib untuk membuat segalanya menyenangkan."

"Apa?"

"Bersenang-senang."

Namjoon mendengus keras dan memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan muka tertekuk, "Pergilah makan, _hyung_. Atau pasukan bebek itu akan menyerbu kemari karena induknya lenyap."

Alih-alih menegakkan tubuh, Seokjin bergeser merapatkan diri. Sorotnya berkedip tanpa rasa bersalah sementara Namjoon mengerenyit memergoki paha mereka yang kini bersisian. Tidak wajar mengingat pria itu sering mengomel tentang jarak pribadi yang harus dijaga tiap kali Namjoon duduk terlampau dekat.

"Wajahmu yang masam itu membuat tanganku gatal, Namjoon- _ah,_ " sergah Seokjin, beringsut turun dan beralih menumpu kedua lututnya di hadapan pemuda itu, dagu tertengadah, "Dan sebagai senior yang baik, aku akan membuatmu merasa lebih santai."

"O, oi!" Namjoon spontan berjengit, sadar akan sinyal berbahaya yang menguar dari ekspresi Seokjin. Responnya terlontar diiringi desis, "Kita di kamar ganti!"

"Lalu?" delik Seokjin kalem, telapak tangannya memaksa paha Namjoon terbuka lebih lebar sembari menyusupkan kepala diantara tungkai pemuda itu. Namjoon berdecak dengan mulut terbuka sementara Seokjin berlagak tuli. Jari-jari sibuk berkutat melepas ikat pinggang, menarik resleting, dan mendorong dada Namjoon yang sempat berusaha bangkit dari sofa.

"Diam, kataku."

"Jungkook ada di sebelah."

Rekannya yang cantik itu tersenyum miring, fokus terarah pada satu titik, "Masih ingat waktu aku melakukannya di dapur asrama?" gumam Seokjin, telunjuknya menelusuri permukaan selangka Namjoon, "Bungsu kesayanganmu ada di sana kan?"

Namjoon mengerang, nyaris, "Uh, y, ya..."

"Dan dia tetap mengunyah serealnya tanpa banyak bicara," Seokjin bersenandung menyeka garis celana dalam Namjoon. Model garis rendah yang maskulin. Seksi.

Pemuda itu kembali mendesis. Taringnya menggores gusi, "Ini barbar."

"Kau butuh sedikit penyegaran," tatap Seokjin penuh arti, menarik turun bahan elastis di dua jarinya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari mata Namjoon yang terpejam, "Mungkin bukan cara yang paling manjur. Tapi yah, setidaknya ini tidak buruk."

Protes Namjoon bagai tertelan sebagian otaknya yang menyuruh untuk tutup mulut. Batinnya terbelah antara ingin mengumpat atau menuruti hasrat untuk menjambak rambut pirang Seokjin yang mulai berayun.

"Setengah jam lagi," sisa kewarasan Namjoon menangkap angka jam digital di samping meja rias Jimin, mengingatkan telapak tangan penuh dosa yang menggenggam kemaluannya, bahwa jam istirahat tak berlangsung selamanya. Kuku-kukunya menggaruk kulit kepala Seokjin, mencengkeram kencang, merengkuhnya mendekat. Napas tercekat mendapati bibir yang mengecup pucuk. Sensual, "Selesaikan dalam lima belas menit. Kalau mereka terlanjur masuk dan kau berhenti di tengah jalan, aku bersumpah akan mematahkan semua barang yang kutemui."

"Kecuali figurin Mario."

"Jangan menantangku, _hyung_."

"Anak-anak harus menunggu atau mereka tak dapat makan malam," potong pria itu, cekatan. Seringai menghiasi bibirnya yang terangkat, "Kalau tak bisa membuatmu segar kembali sebelum kita keluar dari sini, jangan panggil aku Seokjin."

"Apa itu taruhan?"

"Menurutmu?"

Lidah Seokjin terjulur menjilat dan Namjoon spontan membanting kepalanya di sandaran.

"Iblis."

.

* * *

.

.


	4. Chapter 4: (YoonMin) Coffee and Custard

BTS – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

" **PANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!** "

Jimin menyeka keringat di kening dengan dramatis, biasanya dia tak pernah terlalu mengeluh jika cuaca mendadak terik begitu jarum jam mendekati angka satu. Pendingin ruangan macet, jendela terbuka dan mataharinya sangat bersemangat. Lebih bersemangat daripada seorang pria yang acuh menyilangkan kaki di kursi sebelah, menyesap teh lemon sambil membaca sebuah tabloid bersampul wajahnya sendiri—terhimpit diantara pose seksi Namjoon dan Taehyung. Anggota bertubuh kecil itu melirik sebal, menebak-nebak tentang kenapa makhluk berwajah sangar ini harus ada di sebelahnya. Hitam dari rambut hingga sepatu. Kombinasi yang luar biasa. Melihatnya saja bikin gerah.

" _Hyung_ tidak kembali ke studio?"

"Kosong sampai jam dua," ujar Yoongi singkat, "Namjoon pergi makan. Aku tak ada kerjaan."

"Biasanya juga tidur, kok malah kemari? Mau ikut menari bersamaku dan Hobi- _hyung_?"

"Capek," Yoongi fokus membolak-balik tabloid, masih tak menoleh. Jimin tertawa sinis, capek apanya kalau sedari datang tadi yang dilakukan pria itu hanya membaca sambil sesekali mengamati selusur ponsel. _Tidak bawa oleh-oleh pula_ , batinnya merutuk. Disambarnya gelas minum Yoongi dan menghabiskan isinya dalam empat tegukan. Sukses membuat pria berkulit pucat itu mengerjap datar, "Serius, Park Jimin? Tak bisa beli sendiri?"

"Panas! Mesin minuman kalengnya ada di pintu depan. Aku tak mau bergerak," yang ditegur bergegas menanggalkan kemeja luarnya setengah menggerutu, menyisakan oblong longgar melewati pundak. Belum cukup lega, Jimin merebut bacaan dari tangan Yoongi untuk dikipas-kipaskan sambil menggaruk tengkuk, "Kenapa panas sekali sih?"

"Mungkin akan sedikit lebih sejuk kalau kau berhenti berkicau," Yoongi melempar kemeja tadi menutupi muka juniornya, "Pakai lagi."

"Malas!" Jimin membuang benda itu dari kepala dengan sewot, "Toh tidak ada yang protes."

"Aku yang protes."

" _Hyung_ tidak paham rasanya mandi keringat setelah menari berjam-jam. Badanku lengket. Biarkan aku bernapas."

"Aku memang tidak bisa menari," Yoongi menyambar tabloidnya dari genggaman Jimin yang kini merengut, "Kita punya bagian masing-masing dalam pekerjaan ini, tak usah mengeluh."

"Kalau sekedar keringat saja sih bukan masalah, tapi cuaca hari ini benar-benar panas lho? Mataku sampai perih," Jimin menunduk memandangi bagian dalam lengannya yang memerah karena diseka. Usahanya mengenakan bahas kaus paling tipis yang bisa ditemukan di lemari sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Jika saja Seokjin memperbolehkan mereka menari bertelanjang dada atau hanya memakai dalaman, rasa-rasanya Jimin akan sedikit tertolong meski terlihat tak senonoh.

"Takut kulitmu hitam?"

"Percayalah, aku sangat berharap hal itu terjadi, _hyung_. Kesannya eksotis," desis pemuda itu, menyibak rambut pirangnya ke atas serta mengusap dahi memakai selembar tisu, "Menghemat biaya salon."

Yoongi melengos sekilas.

"Saat-saat begini aku sungguh ingin makan sesuatu yang dingin..." Jimin menggigiti kukunya frustasi, "Minimarket di depan gedung kehabisan es krim vanilla dan aku malas keluar jauh-jauh. Eh, Jungkook! Kook! Jungkookie! Nochu! Kemana bocah itu? Tadi masih lesehan," kepalanya berpaling kiri kanan, lalu mendesah kecewa kala tak berhasil menemukan batang hidung anggota termudanya dimanapun, "Pasti sudah kabur cari nasi. Babi."

Didengarnya Yoongi terkekeh remeh.

Seorang staf agensi meletakkan Americano dingin yang diminta Yoongi karena minumannya direbut Jimin. Yang bersangkutan spontan mengulurkan tangan penuh sukacita dan wajah berbinar, namun Yoongi terlanjur cepat menepis tangannya sebelum Jimin bisa menyentuh permukaan gelas.

"Minta sedikit!" gerung Jimin sebal, sejenak tak peduli suara nyaringnya melengking hingga membuat Seokjin yang menikmati makan siang dari seberang meja menoleh pada mereka. Berdecak, Yoongi menggeser gelas ke sisi kanan tanpa menggubris Jimin yang tampak merajuk.

"Pelit."

"Memang."

Kepalanya yang mulai berasap membuat Jimin enggan meladeni, dipanggilnya seorang staf yang lewat dan dengan bersemangat meminta sepotong sandwich sembari menuding gelas di depan Yoongi, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia ingin minuman serupa. Alis Yoongi terangkat begitu staf tersebut akan berbalik pergi, lalu meralat, "Teh saja."

Jimin hendak membantah namun staf itu segera melipir karena takut dipelototi, walau ketika menoleh, Yoongi terlihat tenang membaca seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Kalau bukan gara-gara haus, Jimin akan dengan senang hati mengeluarkan senyum paling manis dan merayu Yoongi sampai pria itu mengijinkannya memesan apapun. Mereka hanya punya sedikit waktu melemaskan kaki sebelum kembali berlatih atau berkutat menulis lagu, Yoongi juga tampak tak berniat mengajaknya bercanda.

"Kenapa sih, _hyung_? Kalau ada masalah di studio jangan dilampiaskan padaku dong."

Yoongi membalik halaman tanpa ekspresi, "Kopi tidak bagus untuk lambung."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku perlu kafein untuk duduk berjam-jam, bodoh."

"Aku tidak bodoh."

"Kau berisik."

"Apa tidak bisa memberitahu dengan lebih halus? Tidak perlu bilang begitu kan?" ketus Jimin tak terima, " _Hyung_ sama sekali tidak berubah."

"Aku sudah brengsek sejak lahir," lima jari Yoongi meraih gelas dan menyesap isinya sedikit, "Dan kau tak pernah mau menurut."

"Eeh, siapa? Enak saja," pelipis Jimin berkedut-kedut, "Yang sering menyingkir dan bertindak seenaknya itu kan Yoongi- _hyung._ Aku selalu maklum kalau _hyung_ mengumpat begini. Pasti suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus. Iya, kan?"

Yoongi menyesap lebih banyak, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Tapi Jimin segera menjumput ponsel pria itu dari atas meja dan mencari sesuatu di layarnya. Bola matanya bergerak naik-turun selagi Yoongi bersandar cuek sambil melipat tangan, membiarkan Jimin menggaruk-garuk dagu sambil mengusap peluh di lekuk leher dan tengkuknya bergantian, "Biar kuminta Namjoon- _hyung_ menjemputmu kemari. Kalau _hyung_ terus di sini, sepuluh menit lagi aku bisa meledak."

Yoongi tergelak sengit, "Kau pikir dia mau?"

"Namjoon- _hyung_ sayang padaku," ditekannya satu tanda di ponsel itu sambil mengangguk ke arah staf yang menaruh segelas teh beraroma jeruk dengan banyak es batu di depan mereka. Yoongi memandang setengah tertutup ketika Jimin menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Lima, sepuluh detik, "Cih, tidak diangkat. Apa dia sedang mengganggu orang juga?"

"Mungkin bertapa di toilet. Dan koreksi, aku tidak mengganggu siapapun," Yoongi meletakkan gelas kopinya yang bersisa separuh, "Kau tidak suka dikunjungi?"

"Untuk hari ini, tidak. Entah cuacanya atau kepalaku yang kacau, dan _hyung_ sama sekali tak membantu," Jimin terpekur, menyusupkan ponsel ke tangan kanan Yoongi karena nomor yang dituju sepertinya tak mau diusik. Pantat besarnya beringsut menggeser kursi kemudian berdiri, masih sibuk merutuk walau Seokjin berteriak jika pendingin udara mereka sudah bisa dipakai lagi. Punggungnya membungkuk sekilas pada staf yang bertugas memperbaiki, juga meraih kemejanya yang terhimpit di sandaran tanpa memperdulikan gelas teh yang mulai berembun.

"Jam istirahat belum selesai," Yoongi menurunkan kaki yang bersilangan dan Jimin menyahut lirih, keningnya tertekuk.

"Memang belum, tapi aku mau rebahan dulu di sudut. _Hyung_ membuatku semakin capek."

Pria itu terdiam sejenak, menghela napas, kemudian menatap ponselnya tanpa ambil pusing untuk mendongak meski tahu sedang diperhatikan, "Pulangnya seperti biasa?"

"Entah _."_

Tumit sepatu Jimin menapak gontai sewaktu beranjak menghampiri staf dan bertanya apa dia diperbolehkan memakai salah satu matras yang bertumpuk di dekat dinding, juga membalas sekilas sapaan Taehyung yang kembali ke ruangan membawa cangkir es krim dengan anggukan karena tak mau ditanya macam-macam. Masih ada tiga puluh menit sebelum pengatur gerak menyuruh mereka bersiap dan Jimin berusaha untuk tetap oke. Diseretnya kaki menuju mesin penjual minum yang sialnya betulan pindah ke belokan menuju gudang barang dan menjejalkan receh yang sanggup dirogoh Jimin dari kantong kargo belelnya. Empat kaleng es kopi. Bingo.

Memasuki ruang latihan, bahunya berputar ke satu titik, hanya untuk mendapati Yoongi yang masih mengamati ponsel dengan serius. Gelas teh Jimin kini berpindah ke depan Yoongi, menemani Americano yang tak berkurang dari sisa semula. Mendengus, Jimin meneruskan langkahnya sambil mengenakan kemeja lalu mendarat di salah satu sudut dan duduk membelakangi. Dia butuh meditasi.

Tak berapa lama, telinganya berderik dan Jimin melirik heran kala menangkap bunyi langkah berderap ribut. Ekor matanya menangkap dua sosok berselisih tinggi badan sedang asyik bergoyang melewati pintu masuk, lalu mengucap salam diiringi ringkik dan lolongan. Staf di sekitar mereka ikut terbahak selagi pria berambut gelap dan remaja tanggung yang membawa sejumlah kantong kertas di masing-masing lengan itu cekikikan. Baru setelah kehebohan berangsur mereda, Jimin mengalihkan posisi duduknya dan menegakkan tubuh antusias.

"Pantas dari tadi tidak kelihatan," deliknya, berkacak pinggang sewaktu Jungkook berjingkat-jingkat berhias cengir lebar, "Kemana saja?"

Lidah topi pemuda itu disemat terbalik, dua gigi depannya ikut menyembul ceria, "Taehyungie bilang ingin makan dimsum, jadi kuajak Hobi- _hyung_ ke restoran Cina pakai mobil manajer. Kami juga berbelanja sebentar karena Seokjin- _hyung_ titip banyak makanan kecil, masih keburu tidak?"

Hoseok buru-buru menyodorkan arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan karena mulutnya sibuk mengunyah, "Lima belas menit, cukup untuk ambil minum. Aku ke mesin kalengan dulu ya. Oh, ini, ini, lupa _..._ " Jungkook melesakkan salah satu kantong kertas yang dijinjingnya ke pelukan Hoseok. Penuh dengan keripik kentang, cokelat batangan dan snack beras. Jimin menatap punggung Jungkook yang berlari menjauh sementara senandung Hoseok membuatnya menoleh.

"Kalian borong apa?"

Hoseok menelan isi mulutnya lebih dulu sebelum mengangkat kantong di tangan lain.

"Camilan."

"Tidak mengajakku?"

"Justru Jungkook jadi belanja sebanyak itu karena kami harus membeli titipan untukmu, tahu. Nih, bawa," penari utama mereka menyodorkan kantong lain ke depan hidung junior yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Untukku?"

"Tentu sa..." bola mata Hoseok memicing memergoki label kalengan di tangan Jimin, alisnya menyatu, "Kenapa masih beli kopi?"

"Panas, _hyung_ ," Jimin meringis tanpa dosa. Hoseok menoyor pelipisnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Tadi sudah minum dua kaleng kan? Waktu sarapan juga, satu setengah cangkir. Nanti kalau lambungmu bermasalah, aku tak mau tahu lho," selorohnya menasehati, lalu mendorong bahu Jimin agak menepi karena mereka menghalangi jalan, "Dasar bandel."

Jimin reflek merentangkan telapak tangan, sewot, "Kenapa kau jadi ikut cerewet sih, _hyung_? Darimana kau tahu aku cuma minum kopi sejak pagi?"

Ketukan pelan di dahinya beserta senyum lebar Hoseok membuat pemuda itu tercenung tak paham, "Yoongi- _hyung._ "

"Ha?"

Hoseok menyeringai, "Kau pikir aku rela menduakan bubur jamur buatan Seokjin- _hyung_ demi memperhatikanmu sarapan? Maaf ya. Tak sudi," dengusnya pura-pura jijik, "Yoongi- _hyung_ mengirim pesan kalau dia minta dibelikan sesuatu waktu aku dan Jungkook masih ngobrol di tempat parkir. Kau tahu sendiri makhluk itu tak suka matahari," Hoseok membantu Jimin merobek kantong dan menaruh isinya satu persatu ke dekapan pemuda itu, "Nih, mumpung masih dingin."

Tiga cangkir puding custard, yogurt, dan dua potong _cheesecake_.

"Katanya kau terlambat bangun dan tidak napsu makan gara-gara cuaca panas, jadi Yoongi- _hyung_ menitipkan makanan yang tak perlu dikunyah," jelas Hoseok, mengangguk-angguk, "Padahal tinggal ikut kami belanja supaya bisa memilih mereknya sesuka hati, tapi sepertinya dia lebih tertarik selonjoran di sini. Sok keren. Padahal sendirinya belum sarapan."

"Eh? Masa?" Jimin menoleh, mulutnya terbuka. Hoseok balas mencondongkan tubuh heran, mengunyah roti gandumnya lebih banyak sambil memelototi juniornya lekat-lekat seolah pemuda itu baru saja mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak masuk akal.

"Serius tanya begitu?" moncong plastik roti teracung di udara, "Kalian duduk bersebelahan di dapur tadi pagi lho?"

Jimin mengerjap tertegun, kantuk bercampur ngilu di lehernya pasti begitu parah sampai tak menyadari siapa-siapa saja yang mengitari meja beberapa jam lalu. Ayolah, dia bahkan tak sanggup membedakan bentuk sendok dan botol garam saat Seokjin menyuguhkan mangkuk. Berniat membela diri, kalimatnya urung terlontar akibat delik curiga Hoseok.

"Ada apa?"

Jimin tak segera tertumbuk pada sebuah meja dengan dua kursi di seberang mereka, satu-satunya petak yang kosong karena penghuni yang tersisa memutuskan untuk pergi beberapa saat lalu. Tanpa suara, tak ambil pusing untuk berpamitan. Tempat dimana harusnya seorang pria berambut hitam memilih menghabiskan waktu senggang dengan duduk menemani Jimin. Kursi dan kaki meja kembali tertata rapi seperti sebelum Yoongi tiba, lengkap beserta gelas kopi yang tandas dan gelas panjang berisi teh jeruk yang kini berembun.

Penasaran akibat pertanyaan yang diabaikan, Hoseok lantas memicing, "Kau dengar aku?"

Jungkook yang baru datang balas berkedip tak paham selagi Jimin bergeming. Jari-jarinya menggerut cangkir puding, bibir tergigit khawatir. Diamatinya lantai dan ujung sepatu bergantian, mencoba mencari jawaban atas pertimbangan yang berat sebelah. Jimin tak bermaksud mendramatisir suasana, tapi kali ini rasanya ada yang salah.

Tidak. Jimin tak akan berlari tergopoh-gopoh mengejar keluar ruangan dan bertingkah seperti pemeran utama yang memacu langkah sekuat tenaga dalam bingkai gerakan lambat demi mencegah kepergian seseorang. Atau menghempaskan punggung menghantam dinding hingga tubuh merosot turun lalu menangis tersedu-sedu. Jimin hanya tertunduk, mendekap oleh-oleh di pelukannya sambil tercenung. Entah apa yang disimpulkan Yoongi hingga meninggalkan ruangan tanpa banyak bicara—meski sehari-harinya pria itu memang enggan berbasa-basi. Minimal, Yoongi akan menepuk bahunya dan berujar singkat jika dia harus kembali bekerja.

Jimin menggigit bibir lebih kuat. Yoongi bukan tipe yang suka memperpanjang masalah atau menghiraukan hal-hal kecil. Namun sikap tenangnya yang terlalu datar justru membuat Jimin semakin gusar. Dipandangnya Hoseok dan Jungkook yang saling mengangkat alis, merogoh saku celana, dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan canggung.

"Hobi- _hyung_."

"Ya?"

"Apa aku akan dibunuh kalau mengganggu jam kerjanya?"

Dahi Hoseok berkerut bingung, tapi sejenak kemudian sudut bibirnya terangkat disusul kekeh lirih. Diambilnya satu demi satu camilan di dekapan Jimin seraya mengedikkan dagu ke arah pintu.

"Lima menit," tukasnya, menyuruh bergegas, "Atau Jungkook akan menghabiskan semuanya dalam sepuluh detik."

Tersenyum, Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya dan mengangguk patuh.

.

.

* * *

.


	5. Chapter 5: (NamJin) DOMESTIC

BTS – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Itu adalah Sabtu siang, salah satu dari empat jadwal kosong di bulan ketiga, menjelang pukul sebelas dan asrama nyaris lengang. Beberapa jam setelah Yoongi menyeret langkah malasnya demi menemani dua anggota termuda mereka membeli bahan makanan, setelah Jimin menerima hukuman bebersih toilet dan kamar mandi akibat tak sengaja melempar sosis goreng yang baru ditiriskan ke selangkangan Taehyung, setelah Hoseok berjingkat-jingkat membawa keranjang penuh cucian, juga setelah menerima telepon penuh rengekan dari Jungkook tentang Yoongi yang melarangnya mampir ke konter jajanan gratis.

"Aku tidak gendut, _hyung_! Aku empuk!"

Namjoon menghela napas.

Terserah.

Itu adalah Sabtu siang, pertengahan musim dengan suasana terlalu biasa setelah bertahun-tahun menghuni atap yang sama. Bacaan bercampur kertas yang sempat berserakan di ruang tengah kini berjajar di tempat semula, gundukan selimut sudah diangkut Hoseok dengan gembira, dan lantai telah bersih dari sampah-sampah jajanan Jungkook yang bersikukuh bahwa keripik kentang berasal dari Rusia. Terlalu terik untuk berjemur di beranda, juga terlalu malas untuk berdiam memelototi nada. Namjoon beringsut penasaran, tak mendapati Seokjin sejak selesai membereskan ruangan. Toleh kiri, toleh kanan, tak ada yang benar-benar bisa dikerjakan dan Namjoon mulai bosan.

Bangkit dari sofa, tungkainya bergeser gontai menuju dapur. Diurungkannya niat memanggil keras-keras karena yang bersangkutan tak pernah suka suara berisik. Hati-hati, Namjoon menengok dari ambang pintu lalu terpaku tanpa bergerak lagi. Senyumnya mengembang mendapati sosok yang dicari sedang berkutat sibuk di sisi wastafel. Berdiri menyamping, kening berkerut, serta tampak sibuk membersihkan sesuatu. Lengan kausnya digulung hingga siku, masih memakai celemek dengan tali belakang hampir terburai. Tangannya basah dipenuhi busa. Rambut hitam Seokjin yang sedianya tak lebih panjang dari tengkuk kini mulai tumbuh melewati leher. Jari-jarinya bergerak cekatan mengusap spons beraroma sitrus ke sekeliling mangkuk keramik bekas sarapan. Tak memakai sendal, telapak kaki kirinya diangkat menggaruk betis kanan, membuat Namjoon nyaris terbahak meski urung karena tak ingin mengejutkan.

Menaruh ponsel di atas meja, Namjoon berjalan menghampiri. Jimin pasti spontan menuding jahil jika memergoki, sementara Hoseok hanya akan terbatuk penuh arti sambil pura-pura mengamati dinding. Tapi keduanya sedang berada di ruangan lain dan Namjoon merasa tak perlu berbasa-basi.

Merapat di belakang punggung, Namjoon menaruh dagunya di bahu kanan Seokjin. Matanya terpejam sejenak selagi menikmati bunyi air yang mengucur dari keran. Seokjin tak menepis maupun menegur, hanya sedikit berkedik karena harus meraih gelas dari tumpukan. Juga sewaktu Namjoon melingkarkan kedua lengan di pinggangnya tanpa permisi, Seokjin tetap bergeming tak merespon.

"Jeruk?"

"Sabun lemonnya habis," sergah Seokjin pendek, menekan tutup cairan pembersih, meremas sponsnya agar berbusa, lalu menggosoknya hati-hati mengelilingi permukaan gelas, "Sudah kutulis di daftar belanja yang dibawa Taehyung. Tak terlalu mendesak sih, tapi sekalian saja mumpung mereka pergi."

Hanya berdehem menanggapi, Namjoon beralih menyusupkan wajah ke lekuk leher Seokjin. Dimainkannya kantong depan celemek memakai jari-jari tangan sembari bergumam lirih, "Wanginya enak."

Terbahak, Seokjin menjulurkan tangannya dan menoleh sekilas untuk menorehkan sejumput busa ke wajah Namjoon, "Aku sedang mencuci, tahu. Minggir."

Yang bersangkutan tak terusik, juga enggan melepas tangannya untuk sekedar menghapus kumpulan buih di pucuk hidung, "Tidak mau."

"Aa—a, mangkuk dan cangkir yang barusan kubilas belum dikeringkan," Seokjin menuding ke arah keranjang plastik di samping wastafel, jempol teracung, "Kau boleh membantu kalau mau."

Pemuda jangkung itu tergelak nyaring, "Kalau mangkuknya pecah aku tak mau bertanggung jawab ya?"

"Belum juga mulai sudah pesimis," tukas Seokjin sewot, berjengit kaget karena pinggangnya digelitik, "Shush ah! Kuciprati air nanti. Kenapa? Masih lapar? Mau dibuatkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, cuma ingin memeluk saja," Namjoon berujar kalem sambil merenggangkan pegangan, melipir ke samping, kemudian meraih lap kering yang tergantung pada hiasan belalai gajah di dinding dekat rak. Garis bibirnya terangkat tinggi, " _Hyung_ manis sih."

"Memuji seperti itu tidak akan membuat piringnya kering sendiri lho?" kali ini telunjuk Seokjin berhasil menggapai rahang Namjoon yang ikut terkena busa, juga bergegas menariknya secepat kilat karena mulut pemuda itu mendadak terbuka berniat menggigit. Merasa menang, Seokjin tersenyum menimpali decak kecewa Namjoon yang mulai menyeka tepi mangkuk. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga senyumnya berganti menjadi tawa kala mendapati kening Namjoon yang berkerut-kerut sewaktu lap yang dipegangnya menyentuh dasar mangkuk. Takut benda itu tergelincir, dicengkeramnya erat-erat sembari menyeka memutari bagian bawah. Busa di hidungnya pun meluncur jatuh tanpa disadari.

Meletakkan gelas terakhir sembari mematikan keran. Seokjin terdiam sejenak. Bola matanya berpendar memperhatikan perbandingan antara jumlah alat makan yang dicucinya dan hasil sekaan Namjoon yang belum beranjak dari angka lima. Tampaknya, setelah sekian lama, taraf kecerobohan Namjoon sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Namjoon- _ah._ "

"Ya?"

Ditaruhnya satu telapak tangan di atas punggung tangan Namjoon, menghentikan pekerjaan pemuda itu sekaligus membuat Namjoon menoleh heran, " _Hyung_?"

Merapat, memejamkan mata, Seokjin membiarkan lengan atasnya bersentuhan dengan bahu Namjoon yang kokoh. Dulu dia akan selalu berteriak kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk agar Namjoon tak menyikutnya bila mereka bersisian, entah tak mau tersenggol atau sekedar enggan menerima cengir tanpa dosa dari sebelah. Juga alasan klasik tentang kekhawatiran akan tenaga Namjoon yang mampu membuat apapun terhantam dengan sekali dorongan. Seokjin tak ingat berapa kali jari-jarinya harus terentang menjauhkan Namjoon yang menjulang dengan tatapan tak suka. Namun entah sejak kapan rasa nyaman saat bersandar di bahu pemuda itu mengalahkan hasrat dengki dan egonya yang selalu ingin mendominasi.

"Kalau posisinya seperti ini aku malah jadi gugup, _hyung,_ " Namjoon terkekeh renyah sembari meraih cangkir kopi. Sebentuk kepala berambut hitam memenuhi pandangannya ketika berpaling dan tanpa banyak bicara, pucuk hidungnya menyentuh dahi Seokjin yang tertutup poni lebat— "Capek?"

Seokjin menggeleng, kemudian berpaling perlahan. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya menarik perlahan lengan kaus Namjoon sebelum dagunya menengadah, melempar senyum lebih lebar seraya menatap canggung.

"Aku tak berbakat memeluk dari belakang."

Dan Namjoon hanya balas terbahak.

.

* * *

.

.

Bukan tentang usia.

Hanya Namjoon dan dirinya.

.

.

* * *

.


	6. Chapter 6: (NamJin) La Pluie

BTS – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Pintu ditutup dengan suara terima kasih dari beberapa staf yang lewat membawa bermacam barang. Namjoon mendaratkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi dengan desah puas, tak peduli itu hanya kursi plastik yang mungkin akan melengkung karena menahan berat badan. Setidaknya cukup untuk beristirahat setelah hampir seharian berlatih. Lengannya terkulai lemas di paha, kebas akibat gerakan tari yang terlalu rumit—Namjoon yakin Seokjin akan terpingkal jika memergoki. Yoongi menyindirnya berbakat sebagai pengganti marka perbaikan jalan yang cuma bisa bergerak samping kiri kanan dan pria itu hanya melengos tanpa membalas. Sisa anggotanya berkumpul membentuk lingkaran di ujung ruang latihan dengan Hoseok sebagai poros, berselonjor mengoreksi hasil. Namjoon memejamkan mata, kalau penari utama mereka sudah mulai bicara, pasti kepalanya ikut pusing. Untunglah Seokjin ikut menengahi sebelum Hoseok menyemburkan ludah ke muka Jimin yang protes dengan suaranya yang terlalu melengking. Namjoon tersenyum datar. Kalau boleh jujur, dia cukup terhibur menguping percakapan yang selalu melantur keluar topik dan berujung pada Jungkook yang bengong karena tak paham. Sayang dia sedang tak berminat menimpali.

"Jadi sepakat ya, yang tidak setuju nanti dicium Taehyung," sergah Hoseok membahana dan Jungkook langsung mengajukan diri.

Namjoon tak menangkap siapa yang pertama berusul. Mendadak mereka sibuk menimbang-nimbang untuk makan di luar sambil menentukan tempat yang cocok (dan cukup untuk bersebelas—termasuk manajer). Terakhir kali restoran yang ditempati sampai harus menolak pengunjung karena kehabisan daging. Bukan hal langka makan bersama-sama dalam porsi berlebih seperti itu. Minimal seminggu sekali atau begitu menerima jatah libur, meski terkadang satu-dua orang lebih memilih tidur dan meracik lagu, terutama Yoongi yang berkata dengan nada mengantuk jika dia butuh berkencan dengan bantal kumamon usai semalaman membulat di studio. Jika memang tak sempat pergi keluar, Seokjin pasti meminta mereka menyisakan waktu di malam hari untuk bertukar obrolan sambil makan mi instan beramai-ramai, lalu tidur bertumpukan di ruang tengah. Kalaupun akhirnya pindah ke kamar masing-masing, itu pasti karena Jimin kentut sembarangan dengan tak tahu diri.

Kali ini Namjoon tak tahu alasan mengapa anggotanya mendadak ingin wisata kuliner meski bukan jam senggang, toh dia juga tak ingin mengeluh dan bergegas mengekor. Hitung-hitung mengisi ulang tenaga yang terkuras parah. Apalagi formasinya komplit. Pasti menyenangkan.

" **NAMJOON HYUNG! TRAKTIR!"**

...atau mungkin tidak.

.

* * *

.

Diturunkannya lengan dari belakang kepala yang dijadikan bantalan selama bersandar di sisi mobil. Seokjin membangunkannya sambil berbisik jika Jimin baru saja memotret wajah tidur Namjoon untuk diperlihatkan pada seisi mobil. Pria itu melengos sembari beringsut di bahu rekan grupnya yang selalu wangi. Seokjin tak menangkis, lebih tepatnya tak ambil pusing karena sedang sibuk menonton video-video memasak lewat saluran ponsel. Seokjin juga tidak ingin bergeser meski kepala Namjoon membebani bahunya yang lebar, seperti sebuah rutinitas yang otomatis terjadi jika Namjoon sedang mengantuk dan Seokjin bergeming di sebelahnya. Hanya sesekali pria jangkung itu mendongak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook tentang rencana mengecat ulang warna rambut yang mulai pudar.

"Hitam saja," Namjoon menyahut, masih terpejam. Seokjin tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"Anak itu selalu ingin mencolok."

Namjoon tak membalas, hembus napasnya menggelitik kulit leher Seokjin yang kembali fokus pada ponsel dan menimpali seperlunya jika masih ada yang bertanya. Tubuh Namjoon bergerak agak menyamping, mengintip raut-raut asing di deret kontak Seokjin yang akhir-akhir ini makin bertambah. Bukan Namjoon tak suka dengan lingkup pertemanan anggota tertuanya, yang entah kenapa selalu menerbitkan dorongan untuk membuang muka. Dia mencoba untuk terbiasa. Walau hanya sebatas kenalan di industri serupa, Namjoon dipaksa mengerenyit curiga tiap Seokjin menggamit lengan yang bukan miliknya. Kenyataan bila lesung pipi Namjoon menguasai sembilan puluh sembilan persen dari memori ponsel pria itu, tak menghapus ego bahwa dia berhak mendapatkan satu persen yang tersisa.

Iseng, Namjoon menjulurkan lengan untuk menusuk pipi Seokjin dengan ujung telunjuk. Satu. Dua kali. Seokjin reflek menyikut karena risih. Namjoon terbahak, menggeser duduk seraya beringsut sedikit sebelum mencium Seokjin tepat di sudut bibir dan spontan membuat Hoseok berteriak histeris dari kursi tengah, **"DEMI APA AKU TIDAK PEGANG KAMERA!"**

Dan meskipun akhirnya terjungkal karena Seokjin menyepaknya jatuh dari kursi, Namjoon tak bisa menyembunyikan cengir usai berhasil memaksa seniornya meringkuk dengan telinga memerah.

Mobil yang disetir manajer mereka tiba di depan restoran tiga puluh lima menit kemudian dan empat orang diantaranya berlomba-lomba masuk sambil saling dorong tanpa memperhatikan bahwa pintu restoran cukup untuk dua orang masuk bersama-sama. Angin kencang menyambar kuduk dan Namjoon pun merelakan jaketnya dibawa kabur oleh Yoongi yang kedinginan. Pria itu menutup pintu mobil setengah menggeliat, sadar bahwa dia ditinggal sendirian.

Dugaannya terbantah oleh suara langkah kaki dan sebentuk kepala berambut tembaga yang menyembul tanpa permisi dari samping mobil, terpisah dari para anggota yang telah berjoget leluasa di dalam ruangan demi menghindari angin dan tetes air yang mulai turun. Berawal jarang, kemudian semakin melimpah, menguarkan aroma khas antara langit dan tanah bercampur perasaan sejuk yang dihirup Namjoon saat mendongakkan kepala.

" **HUJAN!"**

Seokjin melesat bagai anak panah menuju jalanan, tak peduli orang lain akan mengenalnya atau memperhatikan dengan pandangan aneh. Kaki yang berbalut jins berputar-putar girang menyisir turunan di belakang tempat parkir dengan kedua tangan terentang gembira. Setelah seharian berlatih dan bersimbah keringat, bagi Seokjin ini adalah surga. Disambutnya curah yang berjatuhan, menusuk setiap jengkal kulit. Lengan, leher, juga wajahnya yang mendongak. Tungkainya melangkah antusias, berpindah dari satu petak ke petak berikut, menyimpulkan senyum penuh kepuasan dari bibir yang tersungging lebar. Lega, lapang, bahagia. Seolah semua penat dan lelah mendadak lenyap dari bahu, dari benaknya. Seokjin sadar dia bukan lagi anak kecil maupun balita yang terlalu riang menyambut hujan, tapi apa boleh buat. Tak ada yang dapat mencegahnya untuk menikmati, memejamkan mata, dan mendesah lega.

Menepi, Seokjin menyusup di bawah dahan rendah yang menjulur dari halaman belakang itu, menyambar setangkai ranting kering dengan daun menguning dan membawanya merunduk dengan sumringah, lalu berjingkat keluar sambil terbahak karena rambutnya sempat tersangkut dan tertawa-tawa begitu pakaiannya mulai lembap. Dijumputnya ranting itu dengan dua jari dan berputar mengitari tempatnya berdiri, searah, berlainan, kembali ke arah semula. Semuanya terpatri begitu jelas dan tak terlewat barang sedetik—dalam pantulan sepasang mata yang mengamati gerak-geriknya di sisi jalan. Pemilik lesung pipi yang melipat tangan sembari bersandar, bernaung atap dan dedaunan, menatap sosok yang bisa disebutnya sebagai teman, teman dekat, sahabat, terbenam dalam dunianya sendiri. Bagaimana Seokjin melompat-lompat di seberang, membiarkan ujung celananya basah, menendang udara sembari terbahak, menampung tetesan di kedua tangan lalu mengibaskannya ke segala arah. Namun yang membuat Namjoon tak bisa berpaling adalah bagaimana Seokjin kembali merentangkan lengan, menjadikan ranting itu sebelah sayapnya dan menengadah tak bergerak. Bagaimana tirai-tirai air berjatuhan di sekeliling Seokjin, menerpa wajah dan tubuhnya, menjadikan pria itu seperti malaikat hujan yang turun dari peraduan. Bagai lukisan. Indah dan menyilaukan.

Saat Seokjin berpaling, Namjoon paham apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Langkah Seokjin bergerak menghampiri, berkedik seraya mengerling, memamerkan barisan gigi dengan seringai yang memaksa Namjoon menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sembari tertawa heran. Diikutinya ajakan malaikat itu untuk ikut turun dan menyambut lengannya yang terjulur meminta.

Kantuk telah menghilang dari mata Namjoon. Langkahnya yang lebar menyusul cipratan dari sepatu Seokjin, memercik ke arahnya dengan lengkingan yang cukup kencang untuk didengar hingga ke dalam ruangan. Namjoon kembali tertawa, tak ingin banyak bicara meski kini tubuhnya ikut basah. Digenggamnya satu tangan Seokjin yang membawanya bergabung di tengah surga. Berhenti di jarak selangkah seraya mengamati Seokjin berbalik, memandang Namjoon penuh minat dan kehangatan. Pria itu memiringkan kepala dan Namjoon membalas dengan gerakan serupa. Tawa renyah terlontar bagaikan musik di telinga Namjoon. Lesung pipinya melekuk kembali dan senyum itu membuat benak Seokjin melupakan sekeliling.

Diraihnya kedua lengan Namjoon, menjalin jemari kokoh itu dengan miliknya sendiri. Meringis lebih lebar dan membawa Namjoon ikut menari. Tubuhnya disentakkan ke belakang hingga Namjoon terjungkal dan mereka bertubrukan. Terbahak, Seokjin mendorong dan menyuruhnya melakukan hal yang sama. Namjoon mengangguk cepat, mengangkat bahu pasrah, membiarkan pegangan mereka menegang saat Seokjin menariknya berputar, pun berteriak saat Namjoon sengaja merenggangkan lengan. Dilepasnya salah satu genggaman, mengayunkan tubuh itu memutarinya, memaksa Seokjin berpegangan penuh di satu lengan Namjoon, berteriak makin histeris.

 **"MON!"** jeritnya, "Hentikan!"

Yang ditegur balas terpingkal, tahu bila dia cukup kuat untuk menyangga, juga menepis geli saat Seokjin berhasil berontak dan terlempar beberapa langkah dari tempat semula. Namjoon melipir ke tepian, menghindar dari cipratan air, mengibaskan tangan serta melempar tetes-tetes yang tersisa ke wajah Seokjin. Dicobanya melarikan diri meski urung sebab Seokjin terlanjur meraih kerah bajunya, menyeretnya mundur, mendorong Namjoon berguling di jalan, juga tertawa puas melihat bagaimana pria itu bangkit sambil menyumpah dan Seokjin menjulurkan lidah. Kakinya melesat begitu Namjoon berhasil mengejar dan meronta-ronta begitu yang bersangkutan menangkap dan mendekapnya erat, menariknya di bawah rerimbunan dan menggoyang semak-semak hingga semburat air berjatuhan ke wajahnya.

"Airnya masuk mataku!"

"Salah sendiri."

Seokjin memukul lengannya keras dan berusaha menendang Namjoon yang berlari menjauh. Berseberangan tanpa henti seraya saling melontarkan apa yang bisa ditangkap dari dedaunan, dari dahan, dari hujan.

Susah payah, namun tertawa senang, Seokjin berhenti berlari setelah menggapai lengannya. Menyatukan kembali jari-jari mereka, kali ini hanya bergeming dan tanpa maksud apapun. Digerutnya pelan lengan kemeja Namjoon. Mendongak menadah, memejamkan matanya dan menikmati siraman menyegarkan. Dadanya naik turun seiring napas yang tersengal, menghembuskan uap samar yang segera lenyap tertelan angin sebelum kembali menatap sosok yang menggenggam tangannya. Mata besarnya mengerjap, memandang dengan begitu lembut dan Namjoon tahu dia tak pernah sanggup bertahan.

Mungkin respon, atau mungkin insting yang mendorong Namjoon mencondongkan tubuhnya, meredupkan mata, dan mengecup bibir Seokjin. Merasakan jemarinya digerut keras dengan tarikan napas yang lebih tajam, terkejut. Namun Namjoon tak ingin peduli.

Dia memagut, sangat perlahan, menunggu sekian detik hingga pegangan Seokjin berangsur lebih ramah, mengijinkan. Mencari rasa hangat yang selalu mendekatkan mereka. Pada sosok yang selalu tersenyum untuk Seokjin, ada untuk Seokjin, dan berdiri di sana untuk Seokjin. Sosok yang kini sedang menciumnya, menjelang senja, di jalanan, dan di tengah hujan.

Seokjin beringsut, merayapkan lengannya menjalari bahu Namjoon dan membalas sekali lagi sebelum ibu jari pria itu menyelinap memisahkan mereka, mengusap bibir bawah Seokjin yang basah dan merah. Namjoon tersenyum lebar dan Seokjin memalingkan wajah, berdiri di tempat terbuka dan beratap mendung selagi berciuman bukan salah satu dari ide gilanya. Meski harus diakui jika rasanya jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada hanya berdiam dan menunggu minuman datang.

"Mereka pasti mencari," Seokjin mengalihkan pandangan ke seberang, mengekor pria itu dari sudut matanya, "Dan kita tak mungkin masuk dalam keadaan begini."

"Aku sependapat," sergah Namjoon, menyibak anak rambut dari dahi dengan seksi. Matanya mencari-cari dan menatap Seokjin yang balas mengerjap, " _Hyung_ membuatku tak lagi ingin kopi."

Seokjin mendengus, lengannya melingkari leher pria itu sembari menyahut ketus, "Aku belum pernah meninggalkan Jungkook makan tanpa penjagaan."

"Informasi yang tidak perlu," Namjoon mengecup ujung hidungnya, bergidik merasakan hawa dingin meniup tengkuk, "Tapi kita bisa masuk angin kalau terus-terusan berada di luar. Apa tak ada niat memberi sedikit kejutan?"

"Dengan duduk di sebelah Yoongi dalam kondisi basah kuyup begini?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Seokjin terbahak lagi. Cengir jahilnya menyembul seketika.

"Mau mencoba?"

Namjoon tak menjawab dan segera menariknya pergi.

.

* * *

.

.


	7. Chapter 7: Snowball Fight & Pumpkin Soup

BTS – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Namjoon mendongak, melirik uap napasnya sendiri sambil merapatkan syal yang membalut sweater. Langit sedang bagus jika mengecualikan gundukan-gundukan setinggi betis hasil hujan salju semalam. Memang dingin, namun setidaknya kegiatan bebersih salju di sekeliling asrama bagian dua yang kembali dilontarkan Hoseok cukup berhasil membuat suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Samar tercium wangi gula bercampur krim dari sesuatu yang sedang diracik Seokjin, benar-benar pagi yang indah.

" **BRUGH!"**

" **KENA KAU!"**

Ralat.

Hampir.

Namjoon menarik napas kasar, sejenak menyesali pernyataannya sendiri sambil mengusap dahi dan berjingkat menghampiri kedua pemuda yang saling menumpuk bola salju di tangan masing-masing dengan jarak selemparan batu. Taehyung bergerak condong dengan lengan kanan bertumpu lutut. Lengan kiri terangkat tinggi. Cengir miring tersungging menantang. Jimin balas melengos remeh, mengikat syalnya rapat-rapat seraya menjajarkan lengannya di samping bahu bak pemain baseball, dagunya terangkat jumawa dengan seringai yang tak kalah buas. Jungkook memperhatikan di dekat pohon, duduk memeluk kaki seraya menyedot susu kotaknya tanpa dosa.

"Beraninya mengotori rambutku," sergah pemuda yang berpedoman bila tinggi badan bukan takaran mutlak untuk mengukur kekuatan itu, berang, "Akan kuhancurkan kepalamu."

"Ha!" Taehyung mencibir, menepuk tungkai panjangnya sembari menuding, "Coba lihat siapa yang barusan terjungkal."

Jimin menyibak rambut acuh, "Pesonaku tak akan luntur hanya karena satu lemparan ringan, wahai peternak sapi."

"Berkacalah, kurcaci magenta."

" **BUAK!"**

" **BRUGH!"**

" **Mati kau!"**

Taehyung limbung ke belakang dan Jimin terpingkal-pingkal mengetahui sahabatnya ambruk. Cukup dalam hingga permukaan salju yang awalnya landai melesak berlawanan arah akibat tertimpa berat badan Taehyung.

" **BRENGSEK!"** pemuda itu menggapai udara dan mengumpat-umpat menyadari telinganya berdenging. Efek terbenam sementara, "Dilarang mengincar wajah! Ini asetku yang paling berharga, sialan!"

Jimin masih terbahak namun langsung berlari menghindar begitu Taehyung beringsut bangkit dengan mengarahkan umpan berikut. Salju tertopang menggunung di telapak tangannya yang lebar. Lebih besar dari bidikan ketiga, "Rasakan ini!"

" **SRAK!"**

"Tidak kena! Weee!" Jimin menjulurkan lidah puas meski harus menyisihkan butiran-butiran putih dari ujung bahunya yang terserempet. Mulutnya terbuka hendak mengejek, sebelum satu bola salju terbang mendarat mengenai kepala. Tepat menghantam hidungnya diiringi kepalan tangan yang teracung penuh kemenangan. Gelak tawa Taehyung menggema.

Masih mengibaskan kepala yang dihujani serpihan, Jimin berlari ke dekat Jungkook, meraih segenggam penuh salju, menyambar gumpalan kedua dengan tangan lainnya, lalu berlari mengejar sambil mencari titik sasaran. Sepatu larasnya menjejak mantap, mengikuti langkah tegap Taehyung yang menghindar di balik jajaran pohon di ujung jalan, "Kubunuh kau!"

"Kau tak pernah menang lomba lari dariku!" Taehyung berseru antusias, antena rambutnya berayun jahil, "Tumbuhlah lebih tinggi, Chim!"

" **BRUGH!"**

"Hentikan! Kalian berdua!" Namjoon berteriak tak sabar, hasil pekerjaannya mendadak sia-sia karena sisi jalanan yang sejatinya telah rapi kini kembali berantakan akibat ulah manusia-manusia bengal yang sengaja melupakan tujuan utama mereka pagi ini. Taehyung memilih pura-pura tuli dan terus berlari sementara Jimin mengincar tengkuknya dari belakang. Namjoon menggerutu, tak ada yang boleh macam-macam jika suasana hatinya sedang tak mendukung. Dilemparnya sekop serta ember ke dekat kaki Hoseok yang melongo, kemudian melesat bagai kesetanan dan mencengkeram bahu Taehyung yang langsung terjengkang, terkejut. Tenaga pria itu memang tak main-main. Tudung jaketnya digerut kencang oleh Namjoon, menerbitkan tepuk tangan dari Jungkook yang mengangguk-angguk senang, sementara suara Namjoon menyusul seram.

"Kalau kalian sampai sakit, aku tak ikut ca..."

" **BRUGH!"**

Bola dari Jimin tepat mengenai pelipis dan menyebarkan serpihan salju di mantel Namjoon. Hoseok tertawa renyah melihat bagaimana Jimin terperangah sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan di atas kepala. Salah sasaran. Berdecak, Namjoon mengibas-ngibas bahunya seraya menoleh, berniat menegur saat hantaman salju berikutnya menyambar muka Taehyung. Bukan dari Jimin.

" **JEON JUNGKOOK!"**

Yang dipanggil sontak berlari mengitari sudut dan Namjoon mengerang frustasi. Begitu naluri bersaingnya muncul, remaja Busan kelebihan hormon itu tak akan bisa dicegah. Satu setengah jam memperhatikan permainan dua seniornya membuat Jungkook tergoda bergabung. Dan di waktu yang tidak tepat, tentu. Selalu.

Satu, dua lemparan. Satu lagi mengenai lengan Taehyung yang berhasil meloloskan diri dari Namjoon. Pemuda itu langsung meraih salju di bawah kakinya untuk dilempar ke punggung Jungkook, sekaligus menepis lemparan Jimin yang kembali mengarah ke wajah. Baiklah. Lawan bertambah.

Hoseok berjongkok menonton sambil bersorak. Antara iba dan geli mendapati Namjoon mematung di tengah medan perang. Bola-bola salju melayang ke segala penjuru, serpihan-serpihan berterbangan tanpa ampun, sumpah serapah bercampur teriakan melengking bersahutan, bunyi salju melesak mengisi telinga. Jejak kaki memenuhi jalanan dan mustahil dihentikan. Hoseok menggeleng-geleng pasrah, menikmati pemandangan di sekelilingnya tanpa berniat mencegah. Sampai pada satu titik ketika ujung sepatu Taehyung tersandung gundukan besar dan Jimin menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk segera menimpuknya dengan bola salju besar. Mengikuti insting, kaki Jungkook balas menjegal dari arah berlawanan hingga Jimin terjerembab jatuh dan mereka pun saling lempar sambil berguling seperti singa laut.

Namjoon menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan menatap ketiga pemuda yang kini tertelungkup di timbunan salju. Taehyung beringsut terlentang sembari menendang-nendang tumit Jungkook yang tengkurap meraup salju di dekat dadanya untuk dibentuk menjadi kue beras, bersiul menyambung senandung Jimin yang ikut serta menendang sepatunya dengan bersemangat, kemudian mendongak mendapati Namjoon berjongkok di sebelah. Alis pria itu meliuk-liuk.

"Sudah puas bermain?"

Jungkook terkikik, dagunya dibenamkan selagi menusuk-nusuk kue saljunya dengan telunjuk, pun menurut saat Namjoon menariknya duduk dan melepas syalnya untuk dililitkan di leher Jungkook. Dikatupnya tudung pemuda itu serta mengacak rambutnya dengan sayang, "Jangan biarkan lehermu kedinginan, nanti Jin- _hyung_ histeris," tegurnya menasehati sambil mencubit pipi anggota bungsunya yang mengiyakan, jinak, "Kalian juga! Awas kalau sampai batuk!" tambah Namjoon pada sepasang pemuda lain yang sibuk menggosok hidung sambil cengengesan.

"Sana masuk, cari minuman hangat," perintahnya diikuti decakan Jungkook yang menggeliat malas. Taehyung dan Jimin mengekor gontai di belakang, masih menggosok hidung yang memerah karena dingin. Namjoon beralih memanggil Hoseok agar ikut masuk, tapi pria itu hanya melambaikan tangan dan menunjuk halaman yang amburadul sambil berteriak minta dicarikan bantuan. Taehyung mengangkat tangan hendak menawarkan diri, namun langsung mengaum kencang begitu Jungkook menyelipkan segumpal salju ke dalam kerah bajunya dan kabur melompati jendela. Suara seraknya bergema hingga langit-langit dan Namjoon hanya sanggup memijat dahi melihat Taehyung mengejar sang junior mengitari ruang tengah.

Pria itu mengedarkan mata menatap jejak kaki di sepanjang halaman, beberapa staf bersama manajer akhirnya menemani Hoseok membersihkan salju, sementara Seokjin masih mondar-mandir menyiapkan mangkuk. Namjoon menengadah, lengan berkacak pinggang. Seperti halnya Jungkook, dirinya pun tak terlalu menyukai cuaca dingin. Tidak seperti Taehyung yang dengan semangat berlari kesana-kemari menadahkan tangan, apalagi jika Jimin bergabung dan mereka berkelahi berjam-jam hingga Namjoon mendadak sakit kepala. Mungkin sebaiknya dia mengurung diri di studio, mengungsi ke kantor agensi, atau setidaknya mengingatkan Jungkook agar tidak terbujuk mulut rusuh Taehyung yang selalu punya cara untuk memancingnya berbuat gila.

Bunyi ranting terinjak membuyarkan lamunannya dan Namjoon berpaling heran. Seorang pria berjalan menghampiri dengan langkah terseok yang familiar. Mengenakan rajutan kerah tinggi warna gelap bersama syal hitam tebal, berlapis sendal kamar, tanpa kaus kaki. Kedua lengannya terjalin di belakang sambil menyeringai mengamati bagaimana para staf berusaha menyingkirkan salju ke tepi-tepi halaman memakai sekop. Rasanya lucu melihat mereka bekerja meninggalkan kamera.

"Tidak dingin?" Namjoon bergidik melirik kakinya. Yoongi menyahut acuh.

"Sejuk."

"Aku tak ingin mengerti, _hyung_ ," celetuk Namjoon, dagunya digerakkan ke arah manusia salju berhidung wortel dan bertangan kayu di seberang halaman. Yoongi melengos tak peduli meski mata sipitnya terpejam geli.

"Boneka ketiga minggu ini."

"Jin- _hyung_ pasti suka," Namjoon menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan meminta staf memotret hasil karya trio pembuat onar tersebut, "Biarkan saja begitu sampai nanti siang, tambahkan ember di kepalanya."

"Dan handuk di lehernya," Yoongi menimpali, "Terakhir kali Jungkook yang memasang ember lalu berlari ke dapur mengambil tomat atau jeruk untuk mata. Tak biasanya dia lupa. Apa perang bola saljunya seru sekali?"

"Sangat. Dan masih berlanjut, kurasa. Dengar tidak?" telunjuk Namjoon tertuding menyikapi kalimat-kalimat umpatan dari dalam asrama, "Menurutku mereka tidak akan berhenti berulah sampai musim dingin habis," keluhnya, beralih memunguti sekop dan batangan kayu yang sempat digunakan Jimin untuk melempari Taehyung. Yoongi tak menjawab, hanya mengerjap selagi lengannya melepas syal, menunggu sosok di hadapannya berbalik, kemudian melilitkannya di leher Namjoon. Sudut bibir pria itu tertarik turun dengan kening berkerut.

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?" dagu Yoongi terangkat, alis menyatu, "Kau memberikan syalmu pada Jungkook."

"Aku baik-baik saja," tukas Namjoon, bola matanya meneliti benda itu layaknya barang aneh, "Kau pikir aku anak kecil, _hyung_? Ambil lagi."

"Kalau kau bisa mengingatkan Jungkook supaya tidak terserang flu, kenapa aku tidak?" tanya Yoongi, tangan terlipat diiringi tatap tajam tak ingin dibantah. Namjoon menggaruk pelipis canggung, setengah berpikir sembari bertanya balik.

"Karena dia adikku? Lagipula dia gampang sakit, jadi—"

"Kau juga adikku," sambar Yoongi, tegas. Lengannya terulur agak tinggi, menggosok rambut Namjoon sebelum yang bersangkutan sempat membuka mulut. Uap samar berhembus dari mulutnya sewaktu menghela napas seraya mendorong punggung pria itu agar bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri, "Sekarang pergi dan lakukan apa yang barusan kau perintahkan pada Jungkook. Jangan coba-coba melepas syalnya atau kubuang semua bonekamu ke tempat sampah."

Namjoon meringis, lesung pipinya melekuk menanggapi. Dipanggilnya Hoseok sekali lagi lalu berjalan meniti halaman dengan hati-hati. Berusaha tak mencelakai langkah atau telinganya akan tuli diceramahi. Sepertinya dia harus duduk diam di kursi dan mengabaikan bocah-bocah bandel itu demi keselamatan dan kesehatan batin.

Masih bergeming beralas sendal, Yoongi berniat menghampiri seonggok bulatan besar yang bergeming kaku saat kepala Seokjin menyembul dari celah jendela dengan ibu jari teracung ke arah pintu, gigi-giginya terpampang rapi diiringi cengir lebar dari telinga ke telinga.

"Yoongi- _ah._ "

Pria itu tak berbalik dan memandang dari balik bahu. Sepasang matanya berkedip datar.

"Ya?"

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, mengamati bagaimana Hoseok berjinjit-jinjit melewati pintu sembari mengusap-usap lengannya yang menggigil, kemudian berkedik ke samping, berisyarat, "Sup labunya sudah siap. Tak mau masuk?"

Melirik paham, Yoongi bergumam lirih selagi memasukkan tangannya merogoh saku celana. Urung menjalankan niatnya memperbaiki wortel di hidung manusia salju yang terlalu miring ke kanan. Satu rengekan kencang terlontar dari dapur dan garis bibirnya bergerak maklum.

"Mangkuk keberapa?"

"Tiga," kekeh Seokjin, sejenak berseru pada Hoseok agar menggantikannya menuang sup untuk Jungkook yang berseru-seru ribut, "Kau tak akan kebagian kalau tetap berdiri di sana."

"Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi."

"Yoongi- _ah_ ," ketus Seokjin tak suka, nadanya meninggi. Seringai Yoongi tersungging samar meski tak bermaksud menepis ajakan. Ditatapnya Seokjin beberapa saat hingga pria itu melipat tangan sambil agak berdecak, bermaksud mengatakan sesuatu namun terpotong oleh suara nyaring Jungkook yang kembali merajuk meminta tambah.

"Baiklah, aku masuk," Yoongi menyerah, akhirnya tertawa menyambut desis Seokjin yang berlalu dari jendela sambil mengomel panjang lebar mengenai perbedaan waktu memasak dengan betapa beringasnya lambung Jungkook mencerna makanan. Ditepuk-tepuknya punggung kokoh Seokjin usai menangkis garpu terbang dari tangan Taehyung dan menarik kursi di sebelah Namjoon yang menyesap secangkir kopi tanpa ekspresi.

"Bahkan kita tak bisa tidur di hari libur, Namjoon- _ah_ ," tubuhnya bersandar menikmati keriuhan, memperhatikan Jimin yang meraung akibat porsi sup yang dicuri entah oleh siapa, Seokjin yang menahan Jungkook agar tak memasukkan kepala ke dalam panci, Hoseok yang duduk bersila mengiris asinan, juga Taehyung yang berdiskusi dengan teko kopi tentang rasa sup labu bila dicampur dengan stroberi.

Namjoon terbahak pelan, batal mencicipi suapan pertama dan menepikan sendoknya ke sisi mangkuk. Jemarinya terkait di depan bibir, menyembunyikan senyum dari Seokjin yang tengah berusaha menyelamatkan dapur.

"Kalimat yang sama selama tujuh tahun, dan kau tetap berada di sini, _hyung,_ " delik Namjoon penuh arti, "Masih belum mau mengaku kalau kau ingin diajak bermain bola salju?"

Bersandar lebih rendah, Yoongi menarik cangkir dan meniup uap kopinya dengan santai.

"Mungkin lain kali."

.

* * *

.

.


	8. Chapter 8: (Yoongi & Jin) Just One Day

BTS – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Daripada disebut sebagai tertua kedua, menurut Yoongi, dirinya lebih pantas disebut sebagai satu ayah dari enam orang anak. Dan dibanding lima makhluk berisik lainnya, anggota sulung mereka justru lebih butuh diperhatikan. Setidaknya menurut Yoongi yang terlalu kenyang membaca situasi.

Pria beraut rupawan itu selalu terlambat tidur, bangun pagi buta, selalu makan lebih banyak, minum hingga mabuk total, juga yang membuat Yoongi beranggapan jika separuh umurnya lenyap untuk menegur dan menasehati Seokjin. Yoongi sanggup menyuruh junior-juniornya mengatur sikap atau meminta mereka berhenti bermain sekedar berbekal kalimat, _'Taehyung-ah, matikan televisinya,'_ atau, _'Jungkook, masuk kamar dan belajar.'_ Namun dia tak mungkin melakukan hal yang sama pada Seokjin. Yoongi memilih bungkam jika senior yang hanya berselisih beberapa bulan darinya itu mulai meracau sambil memeluk dan beringsut merapat seperti saat mereka masih menghuni kamar pengap dengan ranjang-ranjang bersusun dua, kemudian berakhir dengan Yoongi yang mendorongnya agak keras ke arah Namjoon lalu menjitak kepala Jimin dan Taehyung bergantian karena risih mendapati kedua pemuda itu meniru tingkah Seokjin dengan bergelayut manja di masing-masing bahunya.

"Kalian mau mati? Pergi sana!"

" _Hyung_ pelit."

Dua hingga empat kali sehari, Yoongi akan mengirimkan pesan singkat pada ponsel Seokjin ' _Pulang sebelum jam sebelas,'_ atau, _'Makan yang benar,'_ jika Seokjin harus menghadiri kuliah di sela jadwal promosi, dan sesering itu pula Seokjin mengacuhkan. Sosoknya akan muncul di pintu asrama menjelang pukul dua dini hari, suara berat diselingi kuap, dipapah oleh manajer mereka, lalu terseok sebelum ambruk di sofa depan. Meringkuk pulas berhias seringai lebar. Bukan hal langka memergoki Seokjin berdiri dengan kepala menengadah di sudut kamarnya, menopang dagu pada bingkai jendela, menatap kosong entah kemana dan sesekali menggosok lengan yang hanya berbalut piyama. Yoongi memperhatikan dengan tangan terlipat, menahan diri mengucapkan selamat pagi, diam-diam berjalan keluar, lalu memanggil Jungkook yang baru bangun tidur agar mengikutinya masuk. Menit berikutnya, kamar besar itu akan dipenuhi kekeh nyaring Seokjin yang spontan berbalik begitu sepasang lengan mendadak memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, disusul sebentuk pipi empuk yang digosokkan ke punggungnya dengan mengantuk. Yoongi tetap bersandar di pintu, tersenyum samar selagi Namjoon mengintip sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Kadang jika Jimin melapor panik lewat telepon bahwa Seokjin menghilang sejak pagi dan tak terlihat dimanapun, Yoongi akan menyerahkan sisa pekerjaannya pada sang manajer dan bergegas pulang tanpa banyak bicara. Dan sembari menggulung lengan kausnya menuju dapur, Yoongi sigap mengambil nampan, memanggang beberapa tangkup roti, menuang kopi, menata dua kaleng selai di samping cangkir, lalu memanjat naik dari balkon kamar menuju pucuk atap, bagian tertinggi berjarak sekian kaki, tempat Seokjin duduk bersila seperti orang bodoh dan hanya berkedip polos saat Yoongi menghampiri.

Setajam apapun dirinya memasang mata pada keseharian Seokjin, ada saat dimana Yoongi membiarkan pria itu menikmati waktu untuk menyepi. Seperti saat Seokjin bergelung nyaman di sofa, ditemani sekotak besar susu stroberi sambil menggenggam ponsel dan bergumam lirih, _'Iya, aku juga merindukan ibu,'_ saat Seokjin menguleni sesuatu di tengah dapur dan berteriak menyuruh Jungkook berhenti mencicipi, saat Seokjin meletakkan beruang Teddy pemberian ayahnya di samping meja dan mengadu pada boneka itu selama berjam-jam di ruang tamu, juga saat pria itu berjalan mengelilingi asrama, bertelanjang kaki sambil menenteng sepatunya dan berputar-putar seperti orang gila. Ketika Seokjin ingin melakukan hal yang dia inginkan, tanpa memperdulikan apapun dan siapapun, Yoongi hanya akan berdecak pasrah sembari menjegal Jungkook yang hendak melompati jendela agar tak melakukan hal yang sama.

Yoongi berpikir dia mampu mengatasi semua keributan yang ditimbulkan pria itu. Berjaga di belakang Namjoon, menjadi pengingat sekaligus lengan tambahan bila kedua sayap kebanggaannya terhuyung menahan beban.

Hingga satu saat dimana malaikat berbaik hati pada Yoongi yang nyaris ingin berhenti peduli, mengurungkan niat serta gerakan jarinya yang belum sempat mengirim peringatan pulang lebih awal, tepat ketika Seokjin muncul dari pintu depan. Pukul delapan malam. Wajah lelah namun terlihat segar, tanpa manajer di sebelahnya, jas terlipat dan disodorkan pada Jimin yang sama terkejutnya. Kaki pria itu melangkah menapaki ruang tengah usai melepas sepatu dan menepuk bahu Yoongi yang terpaku memegang cangkir kopi.

"Tak perlu pasang muka seram begitu, Yoongi- _ah_ ," gumam Seokjin, mengerling sekilas, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Atau pada kesempatan sangat langka sewaktu Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi dan berniat menjulurkan kepala ke arah pembatas ranjang Seokjin, ingin membangunkan—hanya untuk disambut oleh seorang pria yang sudah duduk memeluk bantal di tumpukan selimut, tubuh oleng tak seimbang dengan mata redup bercampur kantuk, tersenyum lebar sembari melambaikan tangan menyuruhnya mendekat. Juga di tengah hening saat Yoongi perlahan menghampiri dan mendengus heran di depan pria itu, memandang senyumnya yang begitu sumringah, damai, bersama sorot mata yang hampir tak pernah lagi ditunjukkan pada adik-adiknya sejak media mulai mengenal mereka.

Lengannya terentang meraih kepala Seokjin lalu menyandarkan dahi pria itu di dadanya, tak peduli walau dia tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya karena merasa sentuhan kasih sayang hanya berguna untuk mereka yang berjiwa lemah. Yoongi bukan ahli memberi wejangan seperti Hoseok dan bukan seorang pendengar setia layaknya Jimin, namun benaknya selalu mengingatkan bahwa sesedikit apapun jarak usia antara dirinya dan Seokjin, pria itu tetaplah kakaknya. Satu-satunya yang berhak berucap tanpa formalitas pada Yoongi, satu-satunya yang merasa perlu bertanggung jawab meski tak seharusnya, juga satu-satunya yang berani memarahi seluruh penghuni asrama dan selalu menyembunyikan masalah dengan berbuat konyol karena sadar tak ada yang bisa dipanggil dengan sebutan _hyung_ diantara mereka _._

Dan sewaktu Seokjin mendesis lirih, memaksakan satu lengannya terangkat menepuk lengan Yoongi sambil membisikkan terima kasih, Yoongi sempat ingin menjawab sekenanya seperti meminta pria itu membayar dengan secangkir kopi panas setelah mandi. Namun seperti biasa, diurungkannya kalimat tersebut seraya menghela napas dan melepaskan Seokjin yang balas tertawa renyah.

 _Mungkin lain kali,_ pikirnya.

.

* * *

.

.


	9. Chapter 9: (YoonMin) Hobi Talk Time

BTS – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Hoseok tak pernah cukup paham dengan Jimin.

Selama tujuh tahun tinggal bersama (dan akhirnya menjadi teman sekamar) atau katakanlah menjadi pelaku dari proses simbiosis mutualisme yang akhir-akhir ini berubah sepihak, Hoseok hanya mampu membaca sepersekian persen dari tingkah dan mimik pemuda itu. Jimin bukanlah seseorang yang bisa ditebak hanya dari raut muka maupun sikap yang tidak biasa. Yang dimaksud sikap tidak biasa dalam kamusnya adalah perilaku berlawanan dari rutinitas, dan Jung Hoseok—dua puluh tiga tahun, sudah kenyang makan asam garam tentang kasus sejenis. Tak perlu jauh-jauh, ambil contoh anggota termuda mereka yang gemar menggagahi kasurnya usai menghancurkan sofa jika Taehyung urung pulang karena harus bermalam di studio. Hanya saja, untuk Jimin, Hoseok tak pernah berani meyakinkan diri bahwa apa yang ada di pikirannya adalah kebenaran yang mendekati seratus persen. Jimin memang jarang bertingkah aneh, namun isi kepala pemuda itu jauh lebih sulit ditebak daripada buku percakapan Bahasa Inggris darurat buatan Namjoon yang membuat Hoseok nyaris botak. Bila diumpamakan, volume otak Jimin bak porsi daun bawang di atas _tteokbokki_ kaki lima, kadang banyak, kadang sedikit. Berbeda menit sedikit saja, taburan daun bawangnya bisa berkurang, bisa bertambah. Bukannya Hoseok ingin menyamakan kepala Jimin dengan makanan, tapi intinya ucapan pemuda itu benar-benar tak bisa dipegang. Satu detik mengatakan sesuatu, detik berikutnya dia pasti sudah lupa.

Seperti yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang. Lupakan rencana menyusun melodi di studionya yang nyaman. Jimin mendadak menghadangnya selesai latihan serta langsung menyeret Hoseok ke kamar mereka tanpa banyak bicara. Duduk di kasur Hoseok, tentu. Sejak kapan Jimin akan kabur ke anggota lain tiap ada masalah? Terakhir kali mengadu pada Namjoon, Jimin dipaksa bersila selama satu setengah jam di hadapan pemuda itu demi mendengarkan kisah membosankan tentang sejarah hidup para pujangga dan filsafat sastra kuno. Pada Jin? Tidak, terima kasih. Jimin kapok disodori mi goreng bermangkuk-mangkuk. Menemui Hoseok, apalagi diminta mengikuti kemana Jimin melangkah adalah sinyal bahwa vokalis bertubuh tanggung itu sedang berniat melampiaskan sesuatu.

 **"Min Yoongi sialan!"** didengarnya lengking Jimin dari belakang, terbayang bibir tebal mencibir meski Hoseok tak melihatnya sendiri. Jari-jarinya masih sibuk mengaduk campuran susu cokelat dan air hangat dari teko otomatis. Beruntung ada sisa minuman bubuk kemasan oleh-oleh tur dari Jepang. Toh walau dipunggungi begitu, napsu berkoar Jimin tetap menyala-nyala, "Katanya mau libur menulis lagu dan mengajakku makan siang ke restoran sambil jalan-jalan. Tidak tahunya batal karena harus membantu Jungkookie memperbaiki komputer. KOMPUTER! Kenapa sih urusan sepele begitu tidak diserahkan ke orang lain saja? Atau panggil tukang reparasi! Aku sudah rela tidak makan sampai jam dua belas. Cuaca dingin begini, pasti enak kalau makan yang panas-panas. Seenaknya bilang tidak jadi. Dikira aku akan langsung memaafkan? Lapar nih!"

"Iya, iya, ini susunya."

Gelas panjang itu langsung disambar dan diteguk dalam satu tarikan napas. Hoseok memilih selonjor di tepi ranjang, menyilangkan kaki dengan santai, kemudian membuka-buka majalah sambil menggaruk telinga yang disiapkan untuk mendengar keluh kesah.

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

"Yang namanya pacar itu harusnya didahulukan daripada adik!" gelas diletakkan tak sopan di atas meja. Dibanting, tepatnya. Hoseok sengaja menggunakan gelas dari plastik karena dia hapal jika benda malang itu akan diperlakukan tidak manusiawi oleh Jimin yang tenaganya bisa berlipat ganda jika sedang marah, "Apa pentingnya komputer makhluk garang itudibanding makan siang denganku? Benda mati kan tidak bisa protes walau harus menunggu perbaikan. Suruh saja Jungkookie pergi ke tempat Taehyungie kalau tangannya sudah gatal ingin bermain, kenapa harus mengandalkan Yoongi _-hyung_ cuma gara-gara tidak mau ketinggalan skor? Mulai dari pengeras suara, tetikus, ukuran lemari baju, kursi untuk balapan, sampai jenis sabun. Iya. Untuk urusan sabun pun dia selalu bertanya pada Yoongi _-hyung_! Aku mana pernah tanya-tanya soal peralatan mandi! Iya kan? Iya kan? Kalau bingung kenapa tidak langsung minta saran ke para penjaga etalase di supermarket? Mereka pasti meladeni dengan senang hati!"

 _Jelas dong, namanya juga promosi,_ batin Hoseok, membalik halaman berisi jajaran mantel.

" _Hyung_ , kau mendengar tidak sih?"

"Dengar kok."

 **"AKU KESAL!"** satu tegukan, dua, lalu gelasnya dibanting lagi. Untung sudah hampir habis atau sebagian isinya akan memercik ke lantai. Hoseok sedang malas berurusan dengan kain pel atau kerumunan semut, "Sudah lama tidak berdua dengan Yoongi _-hyung_! Terakhir kali waktu kalian pergi berlima merayakan ulang tahun siput peliharaan Taehyungie. Itu juga isinya ngaso di kamar Yoongi _-hyung_ , makan nasi goreng buatan sendiri lalu tidur-tiduran. Jarang sekali bisa keluar, mana mobilnya sering dipinjam. Nah ini! Ini! Apa aku sudah bilang kalau Jungkookie suka meminjam mobil Yoongi _-hyung_? Sungguh tidak bermodal! Aku tak pernah mengkritik orang lho, tapi ini pengecualian."

 _Tidak pernah mengkritik orang katanya,_ cengir Hoseok sembari mengamati gadget terbaru di halaman tujuh. _Baiklah. Daripada benjol._

"Ini bukan sekali-dua kali! Rasanya seperti pacaran dengan dua orang! Ah, tidak, rasanya aku jadi seperti orang ketiga diantara Jungkookie dan Yoongi _-hyung._ "

 _Masa sih?_

"Yoongi _-hyung_ tampak lebih memperhatikan adiknya daripada aku!"

 _Wah, sedih deh._

"Dia betul-betul suka padaku atau tidak sih?"

 _Entah ya._

"Kalau ditelepon Jungkookie juga pasti langsung permisi pulang, padaku saja tidak begitu!"

Hoseok masih membolak-balik majalah.

"Aku paham kalau anak itu masih butuh perhatian, tapi tidak begini juga kan? Masa dia harus selalu bergantung pada Yoongi _-hyung_? Kalau nanti Yoongi _-hyung_ menikah bagaimana? Hayo? Apa Jungkookie akan ikut tinggal bersamaku dan Yoongi _-hyung_?"

Mengerjap, jari-jari Hoseok reflek tertahan di halaman dua belas. Matanya terpaku pada pintu beberapa saat sebelum menoleh pada Jimin yang sibuk menghabiskan susu cokelatnya hingga tetes terakhir, "Bilang apa barusan?"

"Ng?" Jimin balas mengedip bodoh, "Tentang apa?"

"Barusan."

"Apa? Yang mana?" pemuda bermata minimalis itu memiringkan kepala tanpa dosa seraya menjilat sisa susu di tepi gelas. Hoseok menutup majalahnya, menghela napas, lalu perlahan berbalik mengarahkan lututnya menghadap Jimin.

"Pertanyaanmu tentang bagaimana jika Jungkook ikut tinggal bersamamu dan Yoongi."

Jimin bergeming, sudut bibirnya terangkat imut, "Ou! _Hyung_ juga merasa itu aneh kan? Apa dia akan terus mengekor Yoongi _-hyung_ kemana-mana?"

"Yang aneh bukan itu lho?" ralat Hoseok bingung, "Memangnya kau sudah memutuskan akan tinggal bersama Yoongi?"

Telapak tangan mungil milik rekannya yang berwajah manis itu terkatup di depan bibir diiringi kikik riang, "Ada yang salah?"

 _Selalu bicara tanpa berpikir dulu,_ lengos Hoseok, "Dengar, aku tidak melarang jika kau punya rencana untuk masa depan atau hari tua sekalipun. Tapi apa kau yakin akan tetap langgeng dengan Yoongi selama itu?"

Mendadak Jimin merengut, " _Hyung_ mendoakan kami putus?"

"Bukan, tolol," ditoyornya pelipis Jimin gemas, "Maksudku, kau benar-benar tidak mau melirik orang lain? Anggap saja aku terlalu pemilih, tapi Yoongi itu maniak bekerja. Tak ada yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya selain piano dan not balok. Oh, baiklah. Mungkin Kumamon, atau anjing peliharaannya. Mengatasi persoalan psikisnya saja masih kalang kabut, apalagi harus mengurusmu sekaligus. Aku tak mau kau merasa kecewa karena dinomorduakan."

"Jahat! _Hyung_ mau bilang aku tak bisa menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri?"

Tanpa ragu, Hoseok mengangguk.

"Aku pasti akan belajar menjadi lebih dewasa!"

"Pasti lama."

"Tidak apa-apa! Yoongi _-hyung_ pasti menunggu!"

"Iya, iya, aku percaya. Tapi yang kucemaskan justru dirimu, tahu. Kau kan suka terburu-buru mengambil kesimpulan dan bergerak tanpa menimbang-nimbang. Memangnya ayah dan ibumu akan memberi ijin? Lalu adikmu? Kau yakin mereka akan menerima Yoongi dengan begitu mudah? Berani jamin kalau tak ada halangan lain sampai kau terlalu optimis? Dijahili Jungkook sedikit saja langsung tersinggung, merajuk, terus kabur. Mengajakku pula. Masih labil begini, bisa-bisanya bicara panjang lebar soal hubungan. Sebetulnya kau sudah mengerti konsep tinggal bersama atau tidak, sih? Sekali menjejakkan kaki, akan susah mundurnya."

Jimin makin merengut, bibirnya dimajukan maksimal.

"Paham?"

"Cih."

"Lihat kan? Kau selalu seperti ini tiap Yoongi membatalkan janji atau ada permintaanmu yang tidak dipenuhi. Terbayang tidak kalau dia harus meladeni rengekanmu setiap hari? Aku bersyukur kita masih tinggal di asrama dengan kamar berlainan atau Yoongi akan terserang darah tinggi karena kau terlalu menuntut. Oi, dengarkan aku! Park Jimin!" disambarnya ponsel dari tangan Jimin yang hendak menerima panggilan, "Kau harus belajar membaca suasana dan menguasai diri sebelum mengungkit topik ini lagi! Aku tak mau diseret-seret keluar studio hanya karena persoalan anak muda yang..."

"Ish! _Hyung_ , ah! Kembalikan!" decak Jimin, merebut ponselnya yang masih dalam keadaan tersambung, "Halo? Iya, aku baru selesai latihan menari. Mm, mm, Kebetulan manajer- _hyung_ sedang mengantar Taehyungie ke butik yang biasa. MI PEDAS? MAU! MAU!"

Alis Hoseok terangkat.

"Tadi suara Hoseok- _hyung_ kok. Biasalah, dia selalu berkata yang tidak-tidak tiap aku berhasil menari lebih baik. Eh? Jadi begitu? Ou, ou! Tidak apa-apa! Aku sudah ganti baju! Kutunggu di pintu asrama! Sampai nanti, _hyung_!" dan sambungan terputus seiring cengir Jimin yang mengembang dari pipi ke telinga. Sudut bibir Hoseok berkedut tak terima, memangnya gara-gara siapa dia jadi meracau begitu banyak?

Keningnya pun terlipat tujuh saat mendapati Jimin menyambar mantel dan memanggul ransel kecil seolah bersiap pergi. Tanpa pamit, tanpa ucapan terima kasih, serta langsung berjingkat menuju pintu. Penasaran, Hoseok buru-buru berlari menyusul seraya menahan gagang agar tak berputar.

"Mau kemana?"

"MAKAN MI!" teriak Jimin senang, "Yoongi _-hyung_ bilang dia sudah memanggil teknisi, jadinya dia bisa keluar dari kamar Jungkookie dan mengajakku makan di tempat lain. Yoongi _-hyung_ itu keren ya! Tidak pernah membuatku kesal terlalu lama!"

Tangan Hoseok tergelincir jatuh, "Apa? Bagaimana bi—"

"Aku mau pergi!"

"Tapi tadi kau bilang tidak akan mudah memaafkan Yoongi, kenapa sekarang langsung mau berangkat?"

"Ah, _hyung_ ini lho, tadi ya tadi, sekarang ya sekarang," dicubitnya kedua pipi Hoseok dengan ceria kemudian menarik kuat celah daun pintu yang tak lagi ditahan, deretan giginya terpampang rapi saat tertawa, "Sudah ya Hoseok- _hyung_! Susu cokelatnya enak deh! Lain kali aku mau dibikinkan lagi! Dadah!"

Wujud bulatnya menghilang di anak tangga sementara Hoseok dibiarkan menganga di depan pintu. Mata mengerjap dan lengan bergeming, sejurus kemudian ditatapnya permukaan bufet beserta kasur tempatnya dan Jimin duduk belum lama tadi.

"Belum lima belas menit," desahnya, berkacak pinggang seraya mengamati gelas susu yang berdiri kosong usai dibanting berkali-kali, "Ya sudahlah."

Ditutupnya pintu sambil menggeleng pasrah, mungkin dia butuh menendang pantat Jimin lain waktu.

.

* * *

.

.


	10. Chapter 10: (TaeKook) Midnight Snack

**BTS – Big Hit Entertainment**

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Jeon Jungkook menatap lurus pada langit-langit. Pukul setengah satu pagi di sebuah kamar hotel, dengan alas tidur yang terlalu tebal, denging yang kurang familiar, suasana beraroma Amerika, juga sesuatu baru saja membuatnya terbangun. Mungkin saja mimpi, mungkin juga igauan. Jungkook gagal mengingat dan dia butuh waktu untuk kembali terlelap. Sejatinya ada keinginan untuk berjalan-jalan di koridor menunggu kantuk kedua datang, namun bayangan wajah datar manajernya yang siap membanting siapapun yang melanggar jam malam membuat Jungkook urung beranjak. Mereka harus berada di tempat wawancara pukul tujuh pagi dan peringatan tersebut mendadak terasa begitu wajar. Dicobanya menghitung biri-biri, mengaktifkan ponsel demi membaca berita terbaru mengenai Justin, mendengarkan musik balada, mencari perbedaan antara Jimmy Kimmel dan Jimmy Fallon, berguling yoga, bahkan meneguk susu kemasan pemberian Jin sampai dua kotak, tapi mata besarnya menolak untuk mengatup dan malah sibuk memikirkan banyak hal di keremangan kamar.

Di ranjang sebelah, sebuah gundukan besar mendengkur rusuh. Selimut menutup mulai dari ujung kaki hingga leher, menyisakan kepala berambut abu-abu berantakan dan ekspresi tidur konyol yang tampan. Sepasang kaki panjangnya ditekuk rapi bagai mumi. Damai. Sejahtera.

" _Hyung_ ," bisik Jungkook lirih. Tungkainya diseret turun dari kasur dan beralih mengguncang bahu Taehyung perlahan, tak ada respon.

" _Hyung_."

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"V- _hyung_!" Jungkook menggerung, agak keras kali ini. Diguncang-guncangnya lebih beringas seolah berasumsi jika bahu seniornya itu terbuat dari batu. Yang bersangkutan bersikukuh bergeming, menggeliat pun enggan. Kening pemuda itu berkerut tak terima.

" **KIM TAEHYUNG!** " teriak Jungkook sekerasnya dan Taehyung pun langsung terduduk bagai disetrum.

"Apa? Apa? Ada apa? Sudah harus berangkat? Ha? Mana Sejin- _hyung_? Mana pasta gigiku?" sergahnya beruntun dengan garis liur nyaris mengering. Jungkook mendengus puas.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, lengan terjulur menyalakan lampu meja dan memandang kosong pada Jungkook, kiranya berpikir kepala anggota termudanya itu baru saja terbentur gagang keran di kamar mandi saat pamit buang air kecil jam sembilan tadi.

"Sebentar, biar kuulangi," seloroh Taehyung dengan suara paraunya yang terdengar semakin seksi, "Kau membangunkanku karena tidak bisa tidur?"

Jungkook mendekap bantal dan mengangguk sekenanya.

"Aku pasti sedang bermimpi _._ Baiklah, selamat malam," Taehyung bergegas mematikan lampu dan berbaring memunggungi Jungkook yang malah menaiki ranjang tanpa permisi sambil beringsut di sisinya. Mengabaikan kenyataan jika postur badannya justru memaksa Taehyung bergeser hingga ke tepi.

" _Hyung_ , ceritakan sesuatu," desaknya antusias, mata berbinar, "Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak soal Selena- _noona_."

Taehyung memilih tak menyahut, hidungnya bergerak kembang-kempis.

"Jangan pura-pura! Tidak ada orang yang bisa tidur secepat itu!" gerung Jungkook berang, telunjuk dan ibu jari kokohnya memencet hidung pria itu sampai Taehyung meronta kehabisan napas. Kesal, vokalis yang gemar menyaru sebagai murid terbaik Yoongi tersebut akhirnya duduk tegak dan Jungkook segera memutar tombol lampu ke tingkat penerangan maksimum.

"Kau pikir aku situs gosip? Cari saja sendiri."

"Kalau begitu cerita apa saja. Dongeng juga boleh."

"Malas."

"Akan kuadukan ke Yoongi- _hyung_ kalau V- _hyung_ memepetku di kamar ganti kemarin malam."

"Memangnya kau berani?"

Dagu Jungkook terangkat, diambilnya ancang-ancang turun dari tempat tidur dan Taehyung terkesiap, disambarnya pergelangan tangan Jungkook agar kembali duduk sambil setengah merutuk, belum siap menyaksikan penisnya dipotong jadi tiga oleh Yoongi.

"Kau mau mendengar dongeng? Oke, perhatikan baik-baik," tegas Taehyung. Jungkook pun mengangguk berkali-kali, girang.

" _Jaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang bocah bongsor menyebalkan bernama Jeon Jungkook yang suka membangunkan orang di tengah malam."_

" _Hyung_!" protes Jungkook melengking, Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Aku belum selesai," tukasnya kalem, " _Pada suatu malam yang kelam karena suhu pendingin udaranya terlalu rendah, Jeon Jungkook nekat mengusik jam istirahat pria tampan, berkharisma, dan penuh pesona bernama Kim Taehyung._ "

Jungkook sontak terpingkal dari balik bantal.

" _Sang bocah terus mengguncang bahu dengan tenaga yang sanggup memindahkan sebuah buldozer. Dan ternyata pria yang sangat mempesona itu merasa terganggu dan tidak senang._ "

"Oh ya? Kenapa dia tidak senang?" gigi-gigi besar Jungkook terpampang, makin terbahak.

" _Setelah seharian berlatih menyesuaikan lirik sambil bekeliling kesana-kemari, ingin rasanya melepas lelah dan tidur dengan tenang tanpa harus diusik oleh masalah kecil yang jauh lebih sepele daripada penyebab timbulnya kutu air di telapak kaki kiri Namjoon-hyung. Begitulah isi hati si tampan bersuara indah._ "

"Sepertinya si tampan itu perlu dihibur ya?"

"Jangan buang bagian _'bersuara indah'_ nya!"

"Iya, iya, maafkan aku, sini, sini," Jungkook menarik lepas selimut tebal dari badan Taehyung, memamerkan bawahan piyama sutra dan singlet hitam tipis dengan bonus otot lengan yang terbentuk bagus.

"Kau menyuruhku berbuat apalagi?"

"Menyiapkan camilan, aku lapar," perintah Jungkook seraya mendorong pria itu berdiri. Ekor mata Taehyung meruncing, alis tebalnya menyatu.

"Camilan? Tengah malam begini? Astaga, harusnya aku tahu kenapa Hoseok- _hyung_ dengan senang hati menyerahkan kunci kamarnya tanpa kuminta," erang Taehyung selagi lengannya digamit paksa, "Berikan alasan yang masuk akal tentang kenapa aku harus menuruti kemauanmu."

"Karena tidak ada orang yang bisa menolak tatapan mata dari yang mulia Jeon Jungkook."

 **"Haish!"**

Jungkook bertepuk tangan dengan tawa penuh kemenangan. Seringainya terkulum senang selagi menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidur Taehyung sementara pria itu berkacak pinggang diantara dua buah ransel dan koper yang terbuka.

"Mau makan apa?"

"Yang manis dan segar!" sergah Jungkook, menyandarkan kepala di dua lapis bantal besar.

"Maksudmu aku?"

" _Hyung_ memang menarik. Tapi kurus. Tidak enak."

Taehyung mendengus, "Setelah ini aku tak mau mendengar apapun dan melakukan apapun, kau harus tidur!" umpatnya sembari mengaduk isi ransel Jungkook sekaligus isi dari kantong besar pemberian manajer mereka yang sempat berbelanja karena anak-anak asuhnya butuh makanan kecil. Beberapa bungkus kue kering berbagai rasa ditumpuk berdesakan di sekat ransel, bersama dengan sereal siap makan dalam mangkuk plastik kemasan, "Biar kulihat dulu apa yang ada. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, bukannya kau sudah menghabiskan tiga paket nasi selesai latihan tadi?"

"Un."

"Termasuk milikku."

"Aku kan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, perlu cadangan gizi."

"Dengan cara menyuruh Sejin- _hyung_ membeli begitu banyak biskuit?"

"Ehe."

"Lain kali minta belikan puding susu atau roti, daripada mengunyah terus-terusan. Rahangmu bisa pegal," Taehyung menggapai tas lain di sisi koper sambil mencibir, tak percaya bila dia sedang mengulang nasehat sang nenek pada rekan seatap yang selalu menolak patuh meski menginjak usia dua puluh, "Berapa kali harus kuingatkan? Dan jangan lupa membersihkan mulut. Kalau sakit gigimu kambuh aku benar-benar tak mau tahu. Menangis saja sepuasnya pada Jin- _hyung_. "

"Pih, jahat," Jungkook meluruskan kakinya sembari berkilah tak mau disalahkan, didekapnya bantal milik Taehyung dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara gundukan, mencoba menghirup wangi yang tertinggal. Dia suka parfum Taehyung yang selalu menguarkan aura dewasa, membuatnya tak sanggup menggelengkan kepala tiap kali pria itu menaiki punggungnya tanpa ijin atau menempel erat di samping Jungkook dan bersandar jumawa menempati teritori. Memang miris, namun Jungkook tak bisa membantah jika Taehyung mampu mengontrolnya hanya dengan tatapan mata dan aroma tubuh yang patut dipuja.

Matanya melirik majalah mode yang—tentu saja, berbahasa Inggris, tergeletak di sisi lampu meja. Iseng, juga karena belum ada tanda-tanda bila Taehyung selesai berjibaku, diambilnya majalah tersebut dan dibuka-buka dengan serius meski tak paham apa yang tengah dibaca.

"Suka sereal jagung?"

"Suka, suka, apalagi kalau ditambah apel kelinci dan irisan jeruk mandarin yang di..."

"Jungkook- _ah,_ " delik Taehyung, "Jangan rewel."

"Oke, sereal jagung dan susu," bahu Jungkook berkedik pasrah, majalahnya dilempar bosan lalu beralih memeluk lutut menggunakan kedua lengan, diamatinya Taehyung yang memeriksa batas kadaluarsa kotak susu dari kantong belanja, "Eh, V- _hyung_."

"Hmmm?"

"Selama ini pernah melakukan hal bodoh tidak?"

Taehyung berhenti membuka kotak stroberi di tangannya dan menatap bingung, "Apa?"

"Pernah melakukan hal bodoh tidak?" tanya Jungkook lagi, kepalanya miring seraya berkedip imut, "Jimin- _hyung_ bilang dia pernah lupa mencopot masker waktu mandi. Hoseok- _hyung_ tak sengaja menghapus _file_ lagu demo ciptaannya sendiri, Yoongi- _hyung_ pernah tersandung di tangga panggung padahal tidak ada apa-apa di depannya, dan Jin- _hyung_ menghancurkan wajan kesayangannya gara-gara dipakai memukul lalat. Kalau aku sih, dulu di Busan sempat berbuat bodoh karena..."

"Berisik. Matamu besar. Hidungmu besar."

" _Hyung_ , kugigit lho."

"Akan kugigit balik, tapi nanti, masih sibuk," lengos Taehyung, dan Jungkook pun melempar sendal hotel sambil mendengus, "Bukannya _hyung_ juga sampai menabrak tiang listrik karena terlalu asyik bermain ponsel?"

"Tsk," pelipis Taehyung berkedut, "Tapi itu bukan yang paling bodoh."

"Ada lagi?"

Tak dijawab.

Telunjuk Jungkook ditaruh menusuk-nusuk dagu, hidungnya berkerut lucu, "Kalau tidak salah, waktu sedang terlalu bersemangat turun dari ranjang properti di atas panggung, aku nyaris terpeleset kalau tidak buru-buru ditahan Hoseok- _hyung_. Kalau diingat-ingat, itu bodoh sekali ya?"

"Untungnya aku duduk di kanan dan bukan di bagian bawah, tampaknya sakit kalau tertimpa, badanmu kan berat," seloroh Taehyung penuh arti. Dibelahnya masing-masing stroberi menjadi dua menggunakan sendok kecil yang disediakan hotel di sebelah deretan cangkir teh, menaruhnya dalam mangkuk sereal, kemudian memutar mata mencari botol yogurt yang dibelinya untuk kudapan darurat.

"Beratku enam kilogram lebih ringan dari sebelumnya, tahu. Lagipula tidak benar-benar jatuh, buktinya Hoseok- _hyung_ baik-baik saja walau tersenggol siku," Jungkook merajuk lalu duduk berbalik menghadap dinding, tungkainya dilipat bersila, lengan memeluk bantal milik Taehyung lalu menguap lebar, "Selalu membawa-bawa bobot. Aku kan tidak gendut. Menyebalkan."

Taehyung balas terkekeh, dirobeknya kertas aluminium pelapis botol dan mengucurkan isinya di atas potongan stroberi usai dicicipi sedikit. Yogurt kental bertekstur lembut dan beraroma asam itu membuat matanya setengah terjaga, meski masih belum cukup ampuh untuk menghilangkan kantuk.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, tinggal empat jam sebelum kita berkemas untuk gladi resik dan apa yang kulakukan? Meracik camilan untukmu. Sumpah demi betis berbulu Jiminnie, setelah ini aku ingin tidur. Peduli setan kalau kau tetap mau bangun lalu jalan-jalan telanjang keliling koridor atau menyelinap ke kamar Namjoon- _hyung_ dan mencoret-coret mukanya dengan spidol. Kau bisa jungkir balik, salto tiga ratus enam puluh derajat di lorong belakang, menyanyi di hadapan resepsionis, atau memainkan apa saja yang menurutmu bagus. Yang kubutuhkan cuma bantal dan mimpi indah."

Diambilnya sendok bekas membelah buah, menyekanya sejenak, kemudian menyelipkannya di sela-sela gundukan stroberi beralas sereal jagung bertabur saus yogurt yang segar. Siap dinikmati. Pria itu mengangguk puas. Tidak terlalu buruk.

"Jungk..."

Begitu mendongak, alih-alih bertemu seulas cengir gembira dan pipi tembam dengan dua gigi depan berukuran mencolok, Taehyung malah mendapati pemandangan yang membuatnya spontan menghela napas panjang.

"Kau ini suka sekali merepotkan orang, ya?" desahnya tertahan selagi berjalan menghampiri dan mengamati Jungkook yang kini bergelung nyenyak di ranjang Taehyung. Dada busungnya naik turun teratur, pulas sekali.

Menggeleng maklum, Taehyung meletakkan mangkuk camilannya di atas meja. Harusnya dia berhak marah besar atau menarik lapisan seprai keras-keras hingga pemuda tersebut terguling jatuh. Namun wajah tidur Jungkook tampak begitu manis dan menggemaskan. Bibir tipisnya sedikit terbuka, alis bergerak-gerak tak sadar, sementara lengannya mendekap bantal dengan posesif. Lucu sekali.

Hati-hati, Taehyung menyelipkan tangan di bawah leher Jungkook untuk menyingkirkan salah satu dari dua bantal yang menyangga agak terlalu tinggi. Dia tak berniat melihat pemuda itu bangun keesokan hari sambil mengeluh salah tidur. Jungkook menggeliat nyaman serta beringsut terlentang, pun tanpa sengaja menggamit lengan Taehyung seraya bergumam lirih.

" _Hyung..._ "

Perlahan, Taehyung melepaskan pegangan lengan Jungkook untuk memindahkan bantalnya ke sebelah, sejenak mendesis karena tak ada rencana untuk bertukar tempat tidur. Berbaring di dekat Jungkook dan menghabiskan malam dalam satu selimut terdengar begitu menggoda, tapi Taehyung masih cukup waras untuk mematuhi teguran Namjoon dan bertekad memenangkan taruhan melawan libido. Maka sambil mendesis, digesernya kaki Jungkook agak ke tepi lalu menyelimutinya hingga ke bahu. Pemuda itu menggeram pelan namun tak terusik.

"Hal paling bodoh yang pernah kualami adalah kenyataan bahwa aku begitu mudah menuruti permintaanmu untuk membuatkan makanan kecil tepat jam satu pagi dan ditinggal tidur di ranjangku sendiri," tukas Taehyung, menjumput stroberi dan mengunyahnya tanpa suara. Kepalanya menunduk perlahan, menyibak lembut anak rambut di pelipis Jungkook, menunduk lebih rendah dan mengecup keningnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau beruntung karena aku sayang padamu," bisiknya, tersenyum samar sebelum mematikan lampu.

"Selamat tidur, Jungkook- _ah._ "

.

* * *

.

.


	11. Chapter 11: The Cause of Unwanted Flu

**BTS – Big Hit Entertainment**

berdasar video pendek bertagar Jimin selesai Wings Tour Final hari pertama

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

"Kenapa kau tenang sekali?"

Taehyung meringkuk, kaki kiri dijulurkan dengan sengaja ke arah bangku depan tempat Jimin bersenandung tanpa dosa, ponsel teracung terbalik—gestur umum yang tak perlu dipertanyakan, "Oi Jiminnie."

"Apa?"

"Pakai jaketmu."

"Sebentar lagi, ah, tidak bagus, tidak bagus," Jimin masih berkutat dengan video pendek solo yang entah berapa kali direkam ulang dalam suasana remang mobil yang membawa mereka kembali ke hotel. Sepertinya ujaran hiperbolis tentang bagaimana dia nyaris tewas kehabisan tenaga selesai pertunjukan tadi langsung dimentahkan oleh perbuatannya sendiri.

Jimin dan kamera ponsel, sahabat sehidup semati.

"Pakai jaketmu, Jiminnie."

"Aku akan terlihat gendut, Tae."

Taehyung melengos, membiarkan Jungkook menggantikan dirinya menendang pelan bagian belakang bangku Jimin, "Hish! Videonya goyang nih! Kulaporkan pada Yoongi- _hyung_ lho! Aku sudah berbaik hati menemani kalian dan mengorbankan mata suciku yang harus menyaksikan drama sabun di dalam mobil. Kiiiih. Cium kening, cium pipi. Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang. Tiba di kamar nanti aku harus bebersih otak. Minimal pakai Goblin."

"Pamrih."

"Jaga bicaramu, susu pisang berjalan. Kau pikir berkat siapa kau bisa mendapatkan seluruh set kartu Taehyungie dari konser hari ini?"

"Aku tidak minta."

Jimin melempar kantong gula dari paket kopi pesanannya ke kepala Jungkook, "Hobi- _hyung_! Bantu aku!"

Yang dipanggil balas mendengkur di sisi jendela mobil. Tak terusik. Sementara manajer yang berjaga di sebelah sopir hanya mengelus dada melihat perdebatan mereka dari kaca tengah, meski sesekali berpaling untuk memeriksa kondisi sepasang anak asuhnya yang sedari tadi bergerak-gerak sembari mengusapkan telapak tangan dengan gelisah. Jimin masih fokus membidik wajah mulusnya, berpaling ke kanan, memamerkan rahang hasil diet kalori yang kini berlekuk rapi, menyertakan tagar namanya, kemudian menyentuh opsi kirim diiringi keluh berdengung dari sosok-sosok yang bergelut mengeratkan luaran.

"Pemanasnya tidak bekerja," Jungkook bergelung mengangkat kaki ke atas bangku, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil menyandarkan pelipis di lekuk leher Taehyung yang ikut mendesis, "Dingin."

"Kalian betulan sakit?" seloroh Jimin heran, kiranya beranggapan bahwa dua juniornya hanya berkelakar saat mereka mendadak bersin-bersin di belakang panggung. Taehyung terbatuk, kencang dan keras, sukses membangunkan Hoseok yang reflek terduduk bercampur kantuk. Kepala pemuda itu bahkan terbentur jendela karena terlalu terkejut, membuat Taehyung buru-buru menyembunyikan wajah seraya menyusut hidung, "Maaf, _hyung_."

"Apa kita perlu mampir ke toko obat? Sejin- _hyung_ , bisa hubungi Namjoon? Kurasa kita butuh vitamin dan minuman hangat," Hoseok menggosok-gosok mata seraya meneguk sisa kopi milik Jimin yang kini sibuk menyodorkan jaketnya untuk tambahan selimut, "Jungkook- _ah,_ menjauh sedikit. Kau bisa tertular."

"Aku juga flu," Jungkook menyahut ketus, tak mau beringsut barang sejengkal dari posisinya. Pun makin membulat kala Hoseok memaksa lengannya lepas dari pinggang Taehyung yang terkekeh lemah, "Tidak mau! Dingin!"

"Batukmu masih belum separah Taehyung. Dan kau bisa pakai mantelku kalau mau. Jangan menambah masalah seenaknya, kita masih punya dua hari sampai konsernya selesai. Geser!"

Pipi Jungkook melembung. Matanya yang masih mengenakan lensa kontak keabuan terlihat cukup menakutkan di bawah temaram lampu mobil. Beruntung tubuh besarnya tertutup berlapis-lapis pakaian atau Hoseok akan dibuat berjengit horor melihat bagaimana otot lengan Jungkook mencuat seram karena diusir dari zona nyaman yang diputuskan secara sepihak. Menyuruh Jungkook pindah dari sebelah Taehyung, kecuali diperintah oleh Yoongi, sama halnya dengan mengambil daging jatah dari mulut macan lapar.

"Turuti saja nasehat Hobi- _hyung_ , Jungkook- _ah._ Aku tak mau suaramu hilang waktu menyanyi besok," sergah Taehyung, menerima botol air dari manajernya selagi menunggu yang bersangkutan menelepon seseorang di mobil depan. Mungkin Namjoon, mungkin pula salah satu asisten. Jungkook dapat menangkap kata 'obat' dan 'pemanas' diucapkan beberapa kali. Namun kepalanya bersikeras menggeleng, mengabaikan mata minimalis Jimin yang turut melotot menyuruhnya minggir ke bagian sudut. Lebih-lebih saat bunyi bersin Taehyung memecah keheningan, Hoseok sampai harus merapat ke jendela agar tak tersembur ingus.

"Besok tak usah ikut menari, _hyung_ ," saran Jungkook, menyeka pucuk hidung seniornya yang susah payah menghela napas, "Kalau perlu, aku akan menyanyikan bagianmu juga. Jadi _hyung c_ uma duduk diam dan mengikuti musik perlahan-lahan."

"Aku masih cukup sehat untuk tampil seperti biasa, Jungkook- _ah_. Terima kasih."

"Tapi kita harus berlari-lari tiap jeda konser. Aku bersedia menggendongmu di punggung kok, _hyung_! Jangan sungkan! Aku sangat terlatih untuk ini!"

Taehyung terbahak pelan, dielusnya rambut pemuda itu dengan sayang, "Nanti pinggangmu cedera."

"Persetan dengan pinggang. Daripada _hyung_ memaksakan diri."

"Kau juga butuh istirahat kan?"

"Kalau demi _hyung_ sih, aku..."

"Bisa hentikan rayuan gombalnya? Perutku mual," Hoseok menirukan aksi pura-pura muntah diikuti Jimin yang mengabadikan percakapan itu dalam fitur rekaman video, investasi berwujud digital yang bisa dilelang untuk para penggemar jika ada kesempatan, "Aku hanya tak ingin Namjoon marah besar karena mendapati kalian terserang flu bersamaan. Setidaknya ada yang masih sanggup berdiri dengan baik tanpa harus digantikan oleh siapapun atau terhuyung di atas panggung. Ini penghabisan lho? Konser terakhir sebelum ganti tahun. Masa kalian masih bandel juga?"

Jungkook merengut lagi, lebih bebal kali ini. Jimin memilih mengirim pesan pada anggota lain agar tak perlu terlibat argumen. Bukan gilirannya melerai jika Hoseok sudah angkat bicara.

"Namjoon memintamu tukar tempat, Yoongi yang akan kemari," manajer mereka memotong percakapan sambil tetap menelepon. Mendengar nama junjungannya disebut begitu jelas, ditambah kenyataan bahwa kendaraan yang membawa sisa anggota di depan sana telah berhenti di tepi jalan, Jungkook bergegas bangkit dari sandaran dan sigap mencengkeram pegangan bangku. Satu lengan lainnya kokoh memegangi pergelangan tangan Taehyung.

"Aku tak mau pindah mobil."

Hoseok mengerenyit, telunjuknya tertuding tegas, "Jeon Jungkook, kuingatkan sekali lagi..."

"Namjoon- _hyung_ pasti akan melarangmu berdekatan dengan Taehyungie besok malam. Atau paling buruk, mengubah nomor kamarmu dan Taehyungie detik ini juga," celetuk Jimin, mengingatkan teguran yang menjadi andalan pimpinan timnya untuk meredam siklus hormon dua pemuda tersebut. Kening Jungkook berkerut kesal, melirik Taehyung yang kembali bersin-bersin dengan tak manusiawi, lalu melempar pandang keluar jendela, memergoki dua sosok pria yang berjalan menghampiri mobil mereka dan air muka Namjoon yang sepertinya sudah tak sabar untuk menyeret juniornya keluar dari sana.

"Aku benci kalian."

"Dan aku sayang padamu," kepala Yoongi menyembul dari pintu yang dibuka dari luar. Mata mengantuk penuh intimidasi bercampur nada rendah yang justru membuat kuduk berderik, "Jin- _hyung_ sudah repot-repot melatih sisa suaranya demi menghapal nina bobo, jadi sebaiknya kau segera pergi dan menemaninya bernyanyi. Ayo cepat, jangan buang waktu."

Kaki Jungkook bergeming, mata besarnya melipir pada Namjoon yang melipat tangan di dada.

"Apa?"

"Aku berjanji tak akan terlalu menempel pada V- _hyung_ di konser nanti," gumamnya, mencoba memberi penawaran, "Tidak bertingkah, tidak jalan-jalan dan berangkulan seenaknya. Apapun akan kukerjakan. Asal jangan menyuruhku tukar kamar dengan Yoongi- _hyung_."

"Memangnya siapa yang mau tidur di bekas kasurmu, bocah?" gerutu Yoongi tak terima, siku kurusnya menyenggol rusuk kiri Namjoon yang membisu di celah pintu, "Dan apa maksudnya dengan larangan barusan? Apa kau menakut-nakutinya lagi?"

Namjoon mengangkat alis, "Aku hanya—"

"Jangan memaksakan kekhawatiranmu dengan berlebihan," sepasang mata tajamnya melirik sosok yang tengah terbatuk pelan di pojok bangku, kening terlipat tak senang, lalu beralih mengamati Jungkook yang tampak belum ingin meninggalkan mobil, "Aku bukan Jin- _hyung_ yang bisa membujuk dengan lembut, tapi jujur saja, saat ini tak ada seorang pun diantara kita yang berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Aku tak mau tahu tentang penilaian penggemar atau segala jenis omongan sampah yang bisa mengurai nilai profesionalitas tim di mata mereka, soal kedekatan yang berlebihan, servis murahan, atau apa saja. Yang kuinginkan cuma satu. Jungkook, pergi ke mobil depan. Sekarang. Aku tak akan memakan Taehyung atau menyumbat hidungnya dengan jepitan baju. Hanya dua puluh menit sampai hotel, dan kalian bisa tidur dengan tenang setelah Taehyung meminum obatnya."

"Tapi _hyung_ , flunya bisa menu..."

"Tutup mulut, Jung Hoseok."

"Siap."

Lengan Namjoon terjulur membantu Jungkook turun, sementara Yoongi menepuk kepalanya sekilas sebelum menaiki bangku di sebelah Taehyung. Senyum langkanya tersungging samar ketika pemuda itu menoleh dengan raut merajuk, "Aku tak peduli kalau kalian sama-sama terkena flu besok pagi. Setidaknya ada hal yang bisa membuat seseorang berhenti mengoceh tentang anak-anak nakal yang tak mau duduk terpisah."

Pelipis Namjoon berkedut, "Jadi ini salahku?"

"Selalu, Namjoon. Selalu."

"Kau tak paham kecemasanku, _hyung_."

"Tentu, dan aku tak akan pernah mau," Yoongi menyeringai bosan, digesuhnya dua junior itu supaya bergegas menemani Seokjin di seberang. Jungkook tak punya pilihan selain mengekor meski harus melangkah menekuk muka di dekapan Namjoon yang merangkulnya menuju mobil. Jimin balas melambaikan tangan dengan bibir maju sedikit kecewa, walau mengaku sering diisengi dan diganggu oleh dua pemuda jahil tersebut, riuhnya obrolan Jungkook dan Taehyung sepanjang perjalanan selalu berhasil menerbitkan tawa geli yang disukai Jimin. Karena alasan itu pula dia tak pernah menolak bila Namjoon memintanya duduk bersama mereka.

"Jadi sepi ya," tukas Hoseok mencoba menghibur, pun cengirnya langsung lenyap mendapati Yoongi yang sudah terpejam bahkan sebelum mesin mobil dinyalakan, "Astaga, _hyung_. Apa kau tak berkenan melucu atau semacamnya? Taehyung butuh teman ngobrol."

"Dia butuh tidur, bukan lelucon," sahut Yoongi acuh, sejenak berkutat dengan jaketnya untuk disampirkan menjadi lapis ketiga di atas tubuh Taehyung, "Padahal kurasa tak ada gunanya disuruh-suruh. Toh mereka akan tetap sakit walau tak harus dibawa ke klinik."

"Kok negatif begitu?" Jimin mencibir tak suka, "Siapa tahu dengan diberi jarak, flu Jungkookie tidak bertambah parah karena tak harus berdekatan dengan Taehyungie yang sudah terlanjur bersin-bersin."

Yoongi melengos, "Kau pikir aku buta? Memang siapa yang terserang flu lebih dulu di konser pertama?"

Dibentak seperti itu, Hoseok dan Jimin malah berpandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Taehyung kan?"

Yang disebut justru terbahak lirih walau sambil terbatuk. Yoongi menopang pelipisnya di kisi jendela dan menghembuskan napas berat bak kakek tua yang sudah terlalu lelah mengamati tingkah cucu-cucunya.

"Jungkook," jawabnya datar, "Dia sempat demam dua hari sebelum kembali ke Korea karena terlalu banyak minum air dingin dan keluar hotel tanpa pelindung leher. Seharusnya dia sudah nyaris sembuh menjelang persiapan konser kemarin lusa, tapi dua bocah ini, dua bocah sialan iniiiii," tangan Yoongi terkepal berang dibarengi tawa rendah Taehyung yang tenggelam di balik rerimbunan mantel, "Mereka malah berciuman di ruang ganti. Dan...haish! Lihat akibatnya sekarang. Kalau tak ingat adik sendiri, sudah kuhaluskan kalian jadi gumpalan daging lalu kuberikan pada Holly."

Jimin terperangah. Ponselnya diremas dalam genggaman, dan Taehyung bersiaga menutup telinga sambil menghitung mundur dalam hati.

Tiga. Dua. Satu.

" **KAU TAHU KAN KALAU JUNGKOOK SEDANG SAKIT WAKTU ITU?"**

"Tahu, Jiminnie."

" **LALU KENAPA TETAP DILAKUKAN?!"**

"Maaf, Jiminnie."

" **AKU MERASA RUGI SUDAH KHAWATIR TADI!"**

Hoseok melempar tutup gelas kopinya ke gundukan berisi manusia tampan tersebut sembari mengumpat, dan Yoongi tak ambil pusing untuk sekedar membantu pemuda itu mengatasi teriakan-teriakan Jimin yang semakin melengking. Yang dilakukannya hanya meraih ponsel yang hampir jatuh di bangku Jimin, mencari fitur catatan, dan menulis pesan singkat pada Seokjin sambil menahan kuap.

 _\- Baik-baik saja di sana, Jimin-ah?_

 _\- Ini Yoongi._

 _._

 _._

Pria itu menatap Taehyung yang terus berusaha meringkuk diantara sumpah serapah Jimin dan tendangan Hoseok. Ibu jarinya masih berada di atas tombol pesan, seringai kembali menyembul diantara gigi putih yang berbaris rapi. Mungkin dia tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk terlelap dan pura-pura tak mendengar keributan di mobil yang sama sekali tak bisa dibilang hening.

Yoongi berdecak lagi. Lebih pasrah kali ini.

\- _Tak perlu khawatir. Hyung._

 _\- Semuanya baik-baik saja._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._


	12. Chapter 12: (YoonMin) Better Than Thou

**BTS – Big Hit Entertainment**

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Rasanya cukup sopan dengan tidak memotong pembicaraan meski posisinya tepat berada di tengah. Menjadi pembatas hidup bagi dua orang yang bercakap-cakap layaknya dunia milik berdua—atau lebih jelasnya, satu diantara mereka berperan sebagai pencetus obrolan, lalu mendominasi arah kalimat hingga berlanjut panjang. Yoongi tak berniat, atau katakanlah, masih punya sedikit kepedulian untuk bergeming di tempatnya dan membiarkan Sejun berceloteh tanpa henti pada Jimin yang selalu menanggapi dengan antusias. Mulai dari kesibukan sehari, jam latihan, daftar sarapan, menu makan siang, sampai hal-hal tak berguna seperti mitos memakai sepatu dari kaki kiri terlebih dahulu. Yoongi terdiam menatap kaca, pura-pura menggaruk pelipis, memeriksa ponsel, atau iseng membalas pesan dari manajer yang berada di luar ruang tunggu. Lobi stasiun televisi mendadak terasa kurang nyaman dan sofa yang diduduki seperti menyusut tiba-tiba. Pemuda bertubuh jangkung di sebelahnya tampak enggan meminta bertukar tempat, seolah menikmati bagaimana raut wajah Yoongi berangsur masam karena tak diberi kesempatan menimpali celetuk Jimin walau hanya sepatah. Jin yang sibuk mencoba melantunkan nada rendah di seberang pun tak ambil pusing untuk menoleh lagi karena, menurutnya, pemandangan senior dan junior berbeda tim itu sangatlah lucu.

Bukan Yoongi tak ingin melihat langsung cengir lebar Jimin beserta mata minimalisnya yang otomatis menghilang saat tertawa. Bukan Yoongi tak berminat menjulurkan tangan ke arah gundukan rambut pemuda itu dan mengacak-acaknya seperti kebanyakan orang. Bukan dia tak tergoda untuk mencubit pipi bulat itu dan menarik-nariknya seperti mantau yang sering dimakan Jungkook sebagai camilan, juga sedikit menyentuh entah di bagian apa. Yoongi adalah laki-laki biasa yang juga memiliki kemauan meski tersirat, tetap gemar berkelakar meski sebentar, dan tetap mempunyai hasrat walau tertahan. Namun jika junior yang juga mengaku sebagai penggemar terbesar Jimin di seluruh penjuru dunia itu tahu-tahu menghampiri mereka dan langsung memposisikan diri di dekatnya begitu diijinkan bergabung, Yoongi hanya akan balas menghela napas dan memilih untuk bersandar mundur sambil berdecak. Perbedaan antara bersikap dewasa dan menahan napsu mencekik manusia hanya terletak pada jumlah hurufnya. Alasan utama, Jin pasti akan menegur jika memergoki anggotanya memasang raut seram pada orang lain dan Yoongi, yang menyempatkan berdoa agar Jin sembelit setidaknya satu setengah hari, terpaksa mengangguk pasrah sambil melonggarkan jarak duduk supaya Sejun dapat mengamati Jimin dengan leluasa.

Dia ingin mengumpat, sungguh. Minimal melempar mikrofon ke kepala Taehyung yang baru saja lewat di depannya sambil terkikik.

Bila ada yang bertanya apakah dia tak punya keberanian untuk membantah atau mengajukan keberatan, Yoongi akan mendengus lirih lalu menggeleng tanpa berkomentar. Memerintahkan Sejun untuk enyah sesegera mungkin tentu termasuk dalam salah satu pilihan yang perlu dipertimbangkan, namun Yoongi masih cukup sadar bahwa skenario di atas tampak seperti naskah sinetron murahan dan dia terlalu luar biasa untuk menjatuhkan diri pada level tersebut. Tak ada gunanya merasa dengki karena sejatinya Jimin bukan tidak menyadari.

Binar mata itu menangkap perubahan ekspresinya meski masih sambil menyahut pertanyaan Sejun, membagi dua fokus perhatiannya pada Yoongi dan sang penggemar yang begitu bersemangat. Yang bersangkutan melirik setengah hati, menghela napas sekilas, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan sofa diiringi tatapan heran dari berpasang-pasang mata. Sejun berhenti meracau, sementara rekan-rekannya mendesis bersamaan seraya berharap agar mereka tak perlu buru-buru menyiapkan terapi pemulihan mental atau pernapasan buatan untuk pemuda tersebut. Rumor berkata, Min Yoongi yang sedang tersinggung adalah wujud paling mengerikan yang harus dihindari. Kalimatnya berbisa, penuh zat berbahaya. Dendamnya mengerak bertahun-tahun dan korbannya tak akan dibiarkan menghirup udara dengan tenang.

Yoongi berkedik tak terusik, kaki tanggungnya melangkah melewati sejumlah meja penganan, lurus mendekati manajernya yang sudah menunggu dengan gelas kopi teracung. Disesapnya pelan, menikmati pahit yang melewati tenggorokan, turun menyebar ke seluruh organnya dan menenangkan darah yang mulai mendidih. Bohong bila mengaku tak cemburu. Wajahnya memang sepucat boneka, tapi Yoongi tetaplah manusia.

Tepat ketika hendak bergeser meraih nampan canape, sesuatu melesat ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tanpa komando, tanpa aba-aba, serta langsung memanjat punggung Yoongi yang spontan terbatuk akibat ditimpa.

Seisi koridor menganga terpana, termasuk Jin yang tersedak camilannya. Butuh sekitar lima hingga sepuluh detik bagi Yoongi untuk menyeimbangkan tubuh. Beruntung manajernya paham dan bergegas mengambil gelas kopi yang hampir lolos dari genggaman. Jimin yang sedang bertenaga tak bisa dibilang ringan dan Yoongi bersyukur ketahanan tulangnya belum menyentuh angka renta.

Lengan Yoongi terjulur ke belakang, menarik kedua paha Jimin merapat melingkari pinggang, mencegah pemuda itu melorot dari atas gendongan dan menyuruhnya mengeratkan pegangan. Jimin mengiyakan tak sungkan. Jari-jari mungilnya dijalin melingkari bahu Yoongi disusul tawa familiar yang bergema menyenangkan dan suara riang yang berujar heran, "Tumben tidak melemparku, _hyung_?"

"Mau kujatuhkan sekarang?"

Jimin menggeleng tersipu. Wajah dibenamkan di lekuk leher Yoongi, sejenak mencibir pada Taehyung yang mencolek pantatnya sambil bersiul mengejek.

Dari balik rambut yang menutupi separuh pelipis, Yoongi mengalihkan tatapan pada seorang pemuda yang sibuk menggerutu dan sedang diseret oleh rekan lainnya agar kembali untuk gladi resik. Senyum miringnya tersungging tinggi, membalas rengut kesal Sejun penuh kepuasan selagi dagunya terangkat disertai gumam jumawa.

"Satu sama."

.

* * *

.

.


	13. Chapter 13: (YoonMin) DUST

**BTS** – Big Hit Entertainment.

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain jalan cerita.

.

* * *

.

.

Sebetulnya Yoongi tak ingin terlalu mengeluh, pun tak ingin tahu mengapa dirinya memiliki beberapa alergi yang kurang lazim. Terlebih jika dua diantaranya sudah mencapai taraf cukup parah dimana Yoongi pasti akan sibuk menghindar begitu berada di dekat sumbernya. Yoongi maklum dan mengerti, juga terlampau malas untuk mengadu ke kanan-kiri. Namun hari ini dia sungguh menyesal dengan salah satu alergi yang membuatnya merutuk setengah mati.

Debu.

Semua bermula setengah jam yang lalu, saat Yoongi baru saja pulang dari kantor agensi dan berniat mengajak Jimin makan di luar bersama Taehyung. Atau Jungkook, jika remaja bengal satu itu tak sedang mendengkur dengan mulut terbuka di atas sofa. Yoongi sedang malas bergumul di dapur dan kebetulan Jin pergi sejak sore. Tak ada makanan. Minta bantuan Namjoon pun hukumnya haram.

Mengintai ke kamar Jimin dan Hoseok, didapatinya tas sang vokalis tergeletak di atas tempat tidur, suara pancuran mengucur deras pertanda Jimin sedang bebersih di dalam. Hoseok masih asyik menonton televisi di ruang depan, volume maksimal dan tampak acuh dengan keadaan sekitar. Iseng, Yoongi berjingkat gontai seraya meraih tas tersebut, lantas sibuk mengaduk isinya tanpa mengubah posisi selipan buku bacaan atau perangkat pemutar musik di dalamnya. Tujuan utama, ponsel Jimin. Bukan bermaksud curiga, siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang cukup menarik untuk mengusir bosan. Yoongi juga penasaran dengan isi kartu memori Jimin karena pemuda itu selalu menghindar tiap kali Yoongi berniat melihat ponselnya. Jual mahal. Paling juga hasil swafoto berlusin-lusin.

 _Ah, ketemu._

Benda incaran tersebut terselip diantara dua jilid komik _One Piece_ , berlapis pelindung hitam polos hingga Yoongi nyaris luput mengenali. Diambilnya sambil terkekeh lalu menjilat bibir penasaran, namun belum sempat menebak kombinasi kunci layar, suara pancuran di seberang tiba-tiba berhenti.

Yoongi terkesiap. Kalau ketahuan, dia pasti akan habis diteriaki atau ditendang karena masuk tanpa ijin. Selain gemar merajuk apabila dipergoki tanpa riasan (yang sebenarnya sama sekali bukan masalah) Jimin bisa berubah beringas jika barang-barangnya dijamah sembarangan. Mendesis, otak Yoongi berputar mencari solusi.

Kabur? Sembunyi? Kabur? Sembunyi? Jarak pintu keluar terlalu dekat dengan kamar mandi, derap langkahnya pasti akan terdengar jelas jika memilih pergi, termasuk resiko bertabrakan dengan Jimin. Maka diambilnya pilihan kedua, yakni buru-buru menyusup ke bawah tempat tidur milik Hoseok. Dugaannya tepat, sebab begitu berhasil menyelinap, pintu kamar mandi langsung terbuka dibarengi derit pelan. Sepasang tungkai meniti keluar selagi pemiliknya bersenandung gembira, sabun lavender bercampur aroma parfum kamomil yang familiar menguar memenuhi udara.

Yoongi menghirup napas perlahan. _Wangi Jimin_.

Tidak. Dia bukan maniak. Serius.

Dan feromon buatan yang menggoda tersebut ternyata belum seberapa dibanding peristiwa berikutnya. Ketika selembar handuk meluncur jatuh dan mendarat di depan ranjang, di depan Yoongi yang tengah bertahan menumpu tangan dan lutut. Tak paham kenapa ada gundukan kain tebal lolos entah darimana, pria itu mengangkat alis heran sebelum beringsut sedikit dari posisi semula sembari berusaha mendongak, dan sontak terperangah mendapati Jimin yang berdiri menjulang tanpa busana, berbalik membelakangi tempat persembunyian Yoongi, lalu berjinjit menggapai sesuatu di atas lemari.

Dengan pucuk hidung menyembul keluar dari batas seprai, Yoongi tahu dia bisa terciduk jika Jimin lebih waspada sedikit saja. Mau bagaimana lagi, hormon masa mudanya menolak beralih dari sosok Jimin yang kini melantunkan bait lagu baladanya sambil mengoleskan pelembab ke lengan dan bahunya. Dari sudut seperti ini, Yoongi mampu mengamati dengan detil setiap inci dari wujud montok juniornya. Pantat yang sekal dan kenyal, paha mulusnya, betis yang begitu halus, pinggang berlekuk, pinggul yang ramping, otot lengan dan perut yang terbentuk bagus, rahangnya yang menawan, serta penampakan tulang leher yang menggiurkan hingga Yoongi harus menelan ludah dalam-dalam. Pun berdoa sepenuh hati karena hidungnya mulai terasa dingin, jangan sampai dia mimisan di sini. Bukan hanya muka yang akan hilang, nyawanya juga bisa melayang.

Ketika Jimin selesai membalurkan pelembab dan minyak khusus bayi, Yoongi berpikir bahwa dia akan tetap berada di tempat sampai Jimin berpakaian. Biasanya pemuda itu akan pergi mencari minuman dingin selesai mandi dan pada saat itulah Yoongi akan menyusul keluar diam-diam, duduk di sisi Hoseok, kemudian bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Rencana jenius yang brilian. Sekarang dia hanya perlu berusaha agar tidak membuat gerakan yang tak patut serta mengatur napasnya yang agak tersengal. Menyaksikan Jimin dalam keadaan seperti ini selalu sukses membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya jadi bersemangat. Sekilas penampakan dada atau permukaan paha Jimin yang tersingkap saja sudah cukup memaksa Yoongi berpikir macam-macam. Apalagi melihatnya telanjang bulat.

Nyatanya doa darurat Yoongi tak terkabul, karena setelahnya Jimin justru membungkuk untuk mengambil celana dalam dari lemari paling bawah. Alhasil, bongkahan pantatnya terangkat ke udara dan tenggorokan Yoongi seperti tercekik akibat menahan napas. Sirene di kepalanya berbunyi riuh tanda bahaya. Entah harus bersyukur atau menyumpah-nyumpah. Kalau tidak ingat dia sedang mati-matian menyamarkan diri, Yoongi pasti sudah cekatan menyambar dan menindih pemuda itu di atas kasur, menyerangnya dari belakang, atau mungkin mendorongnya hingga terlentang di karpet. Masa bodoh dengan makan malam. Jimin lebih mengundang selera daripada kare terenak sedunia.

Selagi Yoongi bertarung dengan pikiran ambigunya, Jimin malah sibuk memilah celana yang ternyata terjepit diantara celah lemari. Ditariknya sekuat tenaga dengan satu tangan sambil mendesis sebal dan langsung terjungkal begitu celana itu terlepas. Sialnya, siku Jimin tak sengaja membentur rak di sebelah, membuat benda-benda di atasnya bergoyang hendak roboh, termasuk bingkai-bingkai foto dan buku bacaan yang sudah susah payah dirapikan Hoseok.

Jimin menoleh kaget, lengannya terjulur hendak menangkap ketika sebuah buku paling tebal terguling jatuh, jauh dari jangkauannya dan bergedebum jatuh menghantam karpet.

 **BUM!**

Yoongi berjengit kaku, hembusan udara dari gerakan tersebut meniup wajahnya dan seketika membuat kelopak matanya mengatup. Refleknya bekerja di luar kendali dan kepala Yoongi langsung terantuk. Hidung berdenging.

" **HATSHYII!** "

"EH?"

Hening.

Sebentuk kepala muncul tepat di hadapannya sambil melotot selebar piring makan. Sejenak, pandangan mereka bertemu dan Yoongi balas mengerjap-ngerjap. Bola mata kecoklatan Jimin yang tengah berlutut tersebut memicing tak kalah kaget dan jeritannya pun spontan melengking ke seluruh penjuru kamar.

" **KENAPA HYUNG ADA DI SINI?** "pekik Jimin histeris, bergegas melilitkan handuk menutup pinggang sambil meraba apapun yang bisa diraih untuk dilempar ke arah Yoongi, " **YOONGI-HYUNG MANIAK! KELUAR! KELUAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!** "

Yoongi berkelit dengan berguling menuju sudut tempat tidur lainnya, menyelamatkan pelipis agar tak terbentur, kemudian merayap keluar sambil menunduk untuk melindungi kepala dari barang-barang yang beterbangan, "T, tunggu, Jimin- _ah_! Aku bisa jelaskan! Aduh! Hentikan! Aduh! Jimin- _ah_! OW! SAKIT!"

"Kenapa _hyung_ kemari, hah? Mau mengintip orang mandi? Mau melihatku ganti baju? Apa? DASAR PRIA MESUM!" tuduh Jimin sengit. Diambilnya tongkat swafoto yang berada di atas rak lalu diacungkan tinggi-tinggi di atas kening Yoongi, "Kuhitung sampai tiga atau kupanggil Hoseok- _hyung_ supaya... ARGH! Itu ponselku! Kenapa ada di situ? _Hyung_ mencuri ponselku ya? KEMBALIKAN!"

"Sabar, Jimin- _ah_. Itu benda keras, jangan diayun-ayunkan. Aku cuma...OI! DENGARKAN ORANG SAMPAI SELESAI!" Yoongi sigap memanjat ke tempat tidur karena tongkat tersebut hampir menyabet kepalanya, "Aku cuma ingin melihat sedikit! Sumpah!"

Diburunya langkah seribu ke arah pintu sebelum sebuah bingkai berhasil menggapai tengkuk.

 **BLAM!**

" **HYUNG MINTA MAAF, JIMIN-AH!** " Yoongi berteriak dari luar sembari memegangi gagang pintu agar Jimin tak bisa keluar. Didengarnya suara tendangan bercampur erangan kesal Jimin yang menggedor-gedor tak terima.

"Lihat saja kalau aku berhasil mengadukan ini pada Hoseok- _hyung_ dan Jin- _hyung_! Yoongi- _hyung_ tak akan selamat! Buka! Bukaaa!"

"Bukan begitu, Jimin- _ah_! _Hyung_ tak bermaksud mengint..."

 **"CARBONARA AYAM KEJU DAN ANGGUR DARI RESTORAN ITALIA PALING MAHAL DI SEOUL!"** ancam Jimin lantang sambil ditendangnya pintu itu sekali lagi, lebih keras, **"DAN AKU TAK AKAN MAU TIDUR DENGAN HYUNG SELAMA SEBULAN!"**

"Oh, Tuhan."

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14: (TaeKook) Here With You

BTS – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain jalan cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Sinar matahari tak seterik biasa, pun dengan hamparan pasir halus yang menjadi alas tidurnya. Hangat, menenangkan. Sesekali, debur pelan ombak pantai yang surut membasuh kakinya mencapai betis, kemudian mundur menarik diri untuk berbaur dengan lautan. Di atas sana, langit menyaru sewarna. Kawanan burung membentuk titik-titik putih diantara warna biru muda sementara beberapa ekor memilih terbang menepi, agaknya berniat mendarat di permukaan air.

Jungkook terlentang nyaman menikmati semua itu. Mulai dari berlari kencang menyapa laut, tak peduli sendalnya terlempar berlawanan arah, berguling hingga kausnya dipenuhi pasir, menendang-nendang deburan yang datang ke pantai, hampir menceburkan diri jika tak dicegah oleh pemuda yang berteriak dari arah belakang, kemudian tergolek puas seperti anak kecil yang puas bermain.

Kepalanya beringsut di perut Taehyung yang rebah bagai kue jahe, seolah tak peduli akan gerak mengganggu tiap pemuda itu beringsut ribut. Semua masih terasa seperti masa remaja. Sudut pantai yang nyaris selalu sunyi, cuaca yang menyenangkan, pasir yang masih terlihat berkilau, juga pemuda yang sedang bersamanya.

Sepasang mata coklatnya memejam, akhirnya menyerah pada silau—juga hembus angin yang membawa kantuk. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat tinggi, bersenandung menikmati bagaimana jari-jari Taehyung memainkan anak rambutnya. Satu lengan lain terentang kosong, walau tetap bereaksi sesaat setelah Jungkook mengaitkan jemari.

"Aku ingin terus seperti ini," gumamnya lirih, sejenak mengangkat kepalanya dari perut Taehyung dan berbaring tengkurap sambil membuka mata. Kuku telunjuknya bermain dengan kulit pergelangan Taehyung yang bergeming memalingkan wajah, "Aku tidak mau terus bersembunyi dan berpura-pura, ingin bisa pulang ke Busan tanpa diceramahi macam-macam, ingin bisa jalan-jalan seperti dulu tanpa harus memakai tudung baju dan masker wajah," selorohnya, berdecak sembari menopang dagu, mata lurus menatap seniornya disertai senyum kecut. Pelototan Hoseok saat dirinya berkata ingin bepergian bersama Taehyung tak membuat nyali Jungkook ciut dan balik kucing. Satu hari. Dia hanya minta satu hari, meski akhirnya harus ditemani Hobeom yang sekarang tengah menelepon di seberang pantai. Anak rambutnya berlarian menutup sebagian dahi, menggelitik naluri rekan seatapnya untuk mengulurkan tangan dan menepikan poni hitamnya dengan sayang.

Jungkook masih sangat muda ketika rekan-rekannya bertamu ke rumah, beramah-tamah dengan orangtua dan kakaknya sebelum Jungkook berangkat ke Amerika demi les sparta menari atau apapun namanya. Jungkook masih empat belas tahun saat dirinya menyeret Taehyung bersepeda ke satu bagian tepi laut yang disebut tempat rahasia, hasil bisikan Junghyun yang sering menggunakannya sebagai tempat persembunyian jika lari dari hukuman sang ayah, sebagai tempat belajar menjelang ujian negara, juga sebagai markas bermain paling indah yang pernah dimiliki anak seusianya. Berlari dengan kaki telanjang, berteriak sepuas-puasnya tanpa ada yang memarahi, melampiaskan beban bercampur bosan sepulang sekolah, dan mengulang kegiatan yang sama meski telah beranjak dewasa. Junghyun akan menjemput Jungkook memakai sepeda, tak jarang ikut berjalan kaki atau bahkan berhujan-hujan sampai sakit kepala. Yang manapun adalah memori yang tak pernah pergi dan Jungkook ingin Taehyung juga turut andil dalam deretan kenangannya.

Jungkook bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi dunia, hanya seorang pemuda tanggung yang mencapai sedikit ketenaran di atas rata-rata. Tak banyak mengubah kepribadian maupun tingkah, namun cukup untuk mengekang mereka dari sejumlah hal dan kebiasaan.

Tanpa sadar, Jungkook menghela napas.

Telapak tangan Taehyung yang besar kembali mendarat di atas kepalanya, menyisir kulit di sela-sela rambut dengan lembut. Sekejap membuat perasaannya berangsur ringan dan Jungkook mendesah lega.

Diputarnya mata menatap pemuda itu, pada bola mata Taehyung yang hampir kelabu tertimpa sinar, juga tulang pipinya yang semakin kokoh. Dalam lima tahun sejak debut pertama, Taehyung tumbuh jauh dari jangkauan dan menjalin pertemanan ke segala arah dengan caranya sendiri. Keraguan akibat tak mampu memantau kadang membuat Jungkook sangsi meski dia tak berniat posesif, bertahun-tahun dihujani perhatian tentu mendorong sisi egoisnya untuk tetap meminta hal serupa. Namun sedekat ini, dengan Taehyung yang bergeming, yang balas memandangnya dalam diam, tersenyum lebar dari telinga ke telinga, kemudian menurunkan buku jari untuk mengelus pipinya, Jungkook berniat percaya bahwa sorot pemuda itu tak pernah berubah.

"Kita masih punya banyak mimpi. Kau, aku, bersama segala ide yang ada di kepalamu," ibu jari Taehyung menyeka bibir bawahnya dengan begitu hati-hati, "Dua atau tiga tahun lagi. Jika panggung itu tidak lagi membuatmu tersenyum, jika kesabaranku tak lagi bisa menunggu, dan jika perasaanmu masih sama seperti saat ini."

Mengulum dinding mulut dengan gamang, Jungkook beringsut mendekat. Dijentiknya pelan dagu pemuda itu sembari memejamkan mata sewaktu hidung Taehyung menyentuh telinganya.

"Aku sayang padamu, Jungkook- _ah_ ," bisik Taehyung lirih, senyum berangsur menjadi tawa tak bersuara, "Dan suatu hari, aku berjanji akan membuat semua orang tahu tentang hal ini."

Desir ombak menimpali racaunya yang tertelan selagi senandung pelan Taehyung mengantarnya tenggelam dalam kantuk. Mungkin risaunya belum akan berakhir dan berbagai macam pikiran akan terus mengintai, tapi setidaknya seseorang selalu bersedia membawanya menjauh dari ketakutan sebelum dia jatuh terlalu dalam.

Taehyung tak butuh menerangkan jawaban dan Jungkook telah mendengar lebih banyak dari sebuah penjelasan.

.

.

* * *

.


	15. Chapter 15: (NamJin) Shall We?

**BTS – Big Hit Entertainment**

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Seokjin menggeliat pelan. Tak sengaja melilit selimut sendiri hingga tersingkap dan bahunya berkedik terpapar udara dari pendingin. Sepasang lengan bereaksi memeluknya makin erat sembari menggerung di sela-sela dengkur. Seokjin berkedip mengantuk dan menoleh heran sambil berusaha mencerna keadaan. Masih sama seperti semalam, punggungnya bersandar rapat di dada berpiyama Namjoon yang kini bergerak kembang-kempis dengan nyenyak. Lengan Namjoon melingkari dengan posesif selagi betis pemuda itu menindih paha. Dagu berjanggut samar menekan bahunya. Sejenak membuat Seokjin ingin menghindar karena geli. Pasti lupa bercukur.

Napas Namjoon menggelitik tengkuk dan Seokjin terkekeh tanpa sadar, urung merasa kesal akibat terbangun walau mimpinya sedang bagus sekali. Separuh wajahnya dibenamkan dalam bantal setengah terpejam, menikmati hangat dari pelukan dan aroma maskulin yang familiar. Namjoon tetap terpejam, tampak begitu pulas. Ingatan Seokjin berputar samar-samar tentang alasan mengapa ketua jangkung tersebut ada di tempat tidurnya. Ya, miliknya, Seokjin sudah memastikan kalau lampu meja yang sedang ditatapnya bukan properti kamar Namjoon. Tak ada tumpukan boneka berwarna kuning mencolok, dan jajaran Mario di sampingnya merupakan bukti kuat yang mustahil dibantah. Bola mata Seokjin melirik agak ke bawah, menyelidik, kemudian berkedip-kedip sewaktu menyadari dirinya pun memakai piyama bermotif serupa. Lengkap. Meski kusut berat karena Namjoon gemar beringsut.

Sudut bibir kiri Seokjin terangkat. Benar juga, semalam Namjoon langsung ambruk ke tempat tidur selesai mandi. Mulutnya berkicau tak jelas tentang sesuatu yang terdengar seperti ' _aku capek...'_ atau _'Taehyung sialan,'_ yang hanya ditanggapi Seokjin dengan gelengan pasrah sembari membantu pemuda itu berganti baju. Ujung bawahan piyama bergelantung di atas tumit karena tungkai Namjoon jauh lebih panjang dari perkiraan. Yoongi melenggang gontai menyeret mantelnya sambil bergumam ingin tidur di ruang tamu, malas berurusan dengan manusia yang sedang minta dielus. Namjoon terus meracau ribut seraya mengadu jika dia dikerjai habis-habisan oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook di ruang tengah _._ Soal taruhan bermain tetris atau semacamnya, yang menyebabkan Namjoon kehilangan lima lembar kupon makan daging panggang di restoran langganan. Seokjin tak sempat bertanya lebih jauh karena Namjoon terlanjur menariknya tidur, mengabaikan kenyataan bila pintu kamar masih terbuka lebar. Entah mengapa Seokjin tak bisa membantah.

Gundukan di sampingnya menyusul menggeliat. Pucuk hidung Namjoon menyelusup di lekuk leher Seokjin disertai dengkur lirih. Rasanya jadi makin geli dan Seokjin sukses terjaga sepenuhnya. Kikik tawanya meluncur renyah usai menyikut perut Namjoon.

"Namjoon- _ah,_ " panggilnya, menggaruk-garuk pipi lalu berbalik bingung. Hanya untuk direspon sebuah gerutuan dan pelukan ekstra hingga Seokjin terkunci rapat-rapat.

"Namjoon- _ah_ , bangun. Sesak _._ "

Disikutnya Namjoon beberapa kali supaya pemuda itu sedikit melonggarkan pegangan atau Seokjin bakal mati tercekik. Selimutnya tersibak sempurna, memperlihatkan kaki jenjang Namjoon di atas pahanya sendiri, mengait seperti akar tumbuhan dan Seokjin mengerang tertahan, "Aku tak bisa bernapas!"

Tapi Namjoon bergeming enggan, malah makin menusukkan hidungnya ke bagian belakang telinga hingga yang bersangkutan sontak berontak. Telinga adalah salah satu titik sensitif Seokjin dan Namjoon brengsek itu pasti sengaja. Dikibasnya pemuda tersebut dengan mengaitkan salah satu kaki lalu disepak keras-keras. Bukan hal mudah, namun Namjoon akhirnya bereaksi. Gerutan lengannya merenggang dan kepalanya menyembul dari balik bahu Seokjin.

"Jam...ngggh, berapa?" tanya Namjoon, menyerah. Mungkin kesakitan karena kakinya yang berharga itu diserang bertubi-tubi. Bibirnya mencari-cari sasaran kemudian mengecup rahang Seokjin meski masih meringkuk.

"Tujuh kurang sepuluh. Aduh! Kubilang sesak," Seokjin menjawab lembut setengah menegur, mengulurkan lengan meraih pipi Namjoon dan balas menepuk-nepuk, "Geser, Namjoon- _ah._ "

"Tidak mau," sergah Namjoon ketus, menguap selebarnya lalu kembali mendaratkan dagu di bahu Seokjin. Pria itu mencubit punggung tangannya, sebal, "Hei!"

"Apa sih, _hyung_? Cerewet sekali."

"Aku berusaha membangunkanmu, tahu! Ada banyak urusan! Adududuh!" Seokjin melenguh karena sisi tubuhnya tertekan pinggul Namjoon yang bergeser ke samping, menindih Seokjin sembari mendengus tak peduli, "Kau, Jimin, dan Yoongi punya jadwal bertemu PD- _nim_ , dan, uh—" kalimatnya terpotong kecupan Namjoon di kulit leher, "...dan petinggi label _._ "

Namjoon bergelung menolak.

"Katanya profesional," usik Seokjin, memukul pergelangan tangan Namjoon agar melepaskan pegangannya hingga Seokjin bisa berbalik. Pemuda itu menurut, membiarkan Seokjin memutar tubuh ke arah berlawanan dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Separuh muka Namjoon tertutup rambut yang awut-awutan. Hanya bibir dan hidungnya yang terlihat jelas. Seokjin terbahak sembari menyingkirkan helai-helainya dengan sayang. Manik mata kecoklatan pemuda itu mengerjap perlahan-lahan, masih tampak mengantuk.

"Aku ada janji menemani Jungkook membeli sepatu bersama Hobeom- _hyung_ ," desah Seokjin, mengusap rahang Namjoon dengan buku-buku jari, "Tak enak kalau kesiangan, kau tahu sendiri anak itu tak pernah menerima kata terlambat. Kalau sampai dia tersinggung, bukan cuma kupon yang akan diambil, seluruh barang di apartemen ini bisa disita lalu dijual di situs lelang," Seokjin tertawa makin keras, terdengar sangat seksi dengan suaranya yang belum pulih dari napas pagi. Namjoon berdecak lirih dan mendekat minta dipeluk lagi.

Seokjin terkikik kecil sebelum meraih dagu Namjoon dan memagut bibirnya sekilas, dielusnya pipi Namjoon serta menjentik pucuk hidung pemuda itu agar tak terus cemberut, ibu jarinya menyeka bibir bawah Namjoon yang tebal.

"Tidak bisa diundur agak siang?" protes sang lawan bicara, sibuk membiasakan mata karena lampu ruangan yang dibiarkan menyala oleh Yoongi memaksanya berjengit tak nyaman. Silau.

Seokjin menggeleng tegas, ditendangnya tungkai Namjoon sekuat tenaga sampai pemuda itu mengaduh, "Sakit dong, _hyung_! Kenapa mengincar kakiku terus sih?"

"Memangnya kau mau dipukul di bagian mana? Aku tak mau melukai wajah, nanti jadi lebam-lebam lalu penggemarmu akan membunuhku," cengir Seokjin tersungging meski intonasi kalimatnya terdengar mengancam, "Dan aku keberatan kalau sayap kanan tim ini tidak tampan lagi."

" _Hyung_ tak sayang padaku."

"Memang."

Mencibir, Namjoon memaksakan dirinya beranjak dan bersandar di tumpukan bantal sembari terhuyung-huyung. Seokjin bergegas turun dari tempat tidur untuk memeriksa kondisi peliharaannya, menepikan pakan, bersiul memanggil nama Odeng dengan girang, lalu meringis mendapati sosok di atas ranjang yang masih mengeluh akibat penerangan yang belum dimatikan.

"Mandi, Namjoon- _ah_."

"Kau bertingkah seperti kakakku, _hyung_ ," ujar Namjoon, menekuk kakinya dalam pose bersila lalu memiringkan kepala.

"Bukan _seperti_ , tapi aku memang kakakmu," lirik Seokjin, "Ingat ya, walau suka bercanda, aku jauh lebih tua darimu."

"Kenapa membawa-bawa masalah umur?"

"Hanya mengingatkan."

"Lain kali aku akan diam saja," Namjoon menurunkan kakinya geram dan meraih sebuah bantal untuk dibawa pergi, kantuk membuat temperamennya gampang terpelatuk. Seokjin mengerjap sambil buru-buru menghampiri dengan bingung, "Mau kemana?"

"Ruang tamu, _hyung_ berisik."

"Astaga, Namjoon- _ah_. Kau harusnya pergi ke kamar mandi dan bukannya tidur lagi. Berikan benda itu padaku!" Seokjin merebut bantalnya disambut decakan Namjoon yang menepis tak setuju, "Kalau bandel, kugoreng koleksi kepitingmu."

 **"Hish!"**

Seokjin menyembunyikan senyum di balik bantal, "Sebegitu takutnya padaku, Namjoon- _ah_?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena Jungkook lebih penting dibanding segalanya," dengus pemuda itu sarkastis, "Kalau dipaksa mandi dan diusir pergi dari kamarku dengan kondisi baru bangun seperti ini, apa _hyung_ mau?"

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa langsung bebersih, pakai baju bagus, lalu pergi jalan-jalan dengan Sandeul. Sekalian minta dibawakan _kimbap_ dari kantin agensinya lalu keliling belanja tiram mumpung sedang musim," jawab Seokjin sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagu dengan telunjuk. Namjoon membuang muka dan melipat tangan sebal.

"Cuma bercanda _._ Sikapmu selalu begini kalau bangun pagi-pagi," Seokjin meletakkan bantal kembali ke tempatnya dan mencondongkan kepala untuk mengamati air muka Namjoon hati-hati, "Eh _,_ Namjoon- _ah_?"

"Apa?"

"Mandi yuk?"

Bola mata Namjoon berputar ke satu arah, masih menolak untuk berbalik.

"Mandi yuk?" ajak Seokjin mengulang, kali ini dengan nada membujuk. Mulutnya mengerucut lucu dan Namjoon menyerah kalah.

"...berdua?"

Seokjin melirik jam digital di atas meja lalu mengerjap beberapa kali, masih ada cukup waktu sampai Jungkook bangun dan menagih janji. Bibirnya digigit pelan sembari mengangguk.

"Mau?"

"Tentu sa—"

"Jangan sampai saluran pembuangannya tersumbat, jauhkan tanganmu dari kran air, jangan terlalu berisik," tukas Yoongi yang mendadak berjalan masuk, mengambil sepatu beserta dompetnya, lalu melengos sengit ke arah mereka, "Dan pastikan tempat berendamnya bersih dari bekas apapun, kuras kalau perlu."

Namjoon mendengus dan mengangkat bahu, "Enam puluh menit?"

"Buat jadi tiga puluh atau kupotong penismu."

"Malaikat maut," rutuk Namjoon saat Yoongi menutup pintu dengan suara gedebum kencang. Bola matanya melipir pada pria berambut hitam yang berdiri menenteng sepasang gulungan handuk di satu tangan, "Apa dia pikir kita sedang tur dan harus puas dengan waktu setengah jam?"

"Ide bagus, kebetulan pinggangku sakit," gumam Seokjin, sedikit beringsut ketika mendapati Namjoon mengecup telinganya sembari menyeringai samar. Mata berkilat usil, suara rendah berbisik jahil.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bercinta di kasur Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Seokjin pun balas memukul lengannya sambil terbahak.

.

* * *

.

.


	16. Chapter 16: (TaeKook) BACKHUG

**BTS - Big Hit Entertainment**

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Taehyung bersiap berbalik, bandana di pinggang ikut berayun seiring tungkainya yang sibuk meniti langkah ke arah berlawanan. Aba-aba lampu akan dimatikan tinggal sehela napas, tapi laki-laki berotot kawat tulang besi yang baru saja berjalan menghampirinya itu nampak tak peduli, cengir lebar terulas penuh maksud, sementara Taehyung mengendus adanya ide absurd.

"Mau apa kamu? Memukul pantatku lagi? Atau minta digendong?"

Alih-alih menjawab, sekaligus sadar bila waktunya tak banyak dan lagu superhero berkepala adonan terigu sudah harus dimulai, Jungkook bergegas memutar badan Taehyung ke depan sembari melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang pemuda itu—tepat ketika lampu padam dan bulatan cahaya dari _lightstick_ teracung menggantikan. Melongo, namun terdorong insting, Taehyung reflek menaruh salah satu lengan di atas pergelangan Jungkook, meraba dalam kegelapan sembari mengingatkan diri bila dia masih harus bernyanyi.

 _Satu, dua, tiga._

Jungkook menghitung berapa lama dia diijinkan memeluk sebelum dipelototi oleh ketua grup yang mungkin akan keberatan. Taehyung selalu terasa hangat, tempat Jungkook pulang melepaskan penat.

 _Empat, lima, enam._

Belum ada tanda-tanda lampu akan menyala. Tak apa. Gulita saja selamanya.

 _Tujuh, delapan, sembilan._

Memutuskan untuk meletakkan dagu di pundak kiri seniornya adalah pilihan paling brilian dan riskan. Aroma maskulin bercampur wangi krim cukur yang menguar dari lekuk leher Taehyung cukup untuk membuat kerja otak Jungkook berantakan dalam sekejap. Hormonnya menggelitik melakukan sidak. Gigit, tidak? Gigit, tidak?

 _Sepuluh, sebelas, dua belas._

Sialan. Posisinya sudah enak.

 _Tiga belas._

Mengacuhkan tatap heran Jimin dan delik galak Namjoon, Jeon Jungkook memutuskan untuk bergelayut kendati suara Taehyung mulai bergema. Masa bodoh dengan ceramah sejam berikutnya, jitakan di kepala oleh anggota tertua, maupun resiko pencuci mulutnya ditahan oleh Hoseok yang tak segan memamerkan tawa.

Taehyung menggeleng pasrah, tersenyum samar, dan membiarkan pemuda kesayangannya mendekap begitu erat. Lengannya berangsur turun dari pergelangan, berkacak pinggang, kemudian sigap berseru memecah keriuhan.

"Waiting for you, ANPANMAAAAAAAAAAN."

.

* * *

.

.


	17. Chapter 17: (NamJin) EYES

**BTS - BigHit Entertainment**

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kim Namjoon yang mengenakan kacamata adalah wujud manusia ilegal yang harusnya masuk dalam daftar cekal negara. Seokjin tidak sedang bercanda saat menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok sebelum mereka keluar dari mobil di pelataran gedung stasiun televisi, pun menolak tertawa ketika Hoseok mengatainya mabuk babi panggang bekas makan siang. Meski gemar berkelakar, Seokjin serius dengan perkataannya sore ini. Namjoon benar-benar perlu dibawa ke kantor polisi, dilaporkan karena sudah mencuri hati, lalu dipaksa menikahi karena Seokjin tak bisa berhenti memandanginya sedari tadi.

"Jangan bengong, _hyung_. Jangan ileran juga."

"Aku tidak ileran!"

Jimin melengos, "Memang tidak, tapi caramu melihat ke arah Namjoon- _hyung_ itu agak, ng..."

"Agak apa? Aku tak boleh melihat rekanku sendiri?"

"Boleh, _hyung_."

"Sejak kapan kita dilarang mengamati orang, Park Jimin?"

"Iya, maaf."

"Awas kalau kamu lapor ke Namjoonie."

"Iya, _hyung_ , iya."

Mengangguk puas diiringi dengus sinis, Seokjin berniat melanjutkan kegiatan favoritnya sambil tetap berjalan ke arah barisan kamera yang menunggu mereka mengucapkan salam, namun begitu berpaling, yang dilihatnya bukanlah sisi kanan wajah Namjoon seperti semula-melainkan senyum lebar berlesung pipi khas lelaki Ilsan yang kini menatapnya dari balik lensa kacamata.

"Oh, hai! Namjoonie! Kenapa kita jadi jalan sejajar ya? Seingatku tadi Yoongi ada di sini lho? Eng, ing, eng..." tukas Seokjin, pura-pura celingukan mencari sosok mungil berpakaian serba hitam yang memang seharusnya berjalan di sebelah.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ ditarik Jungkook agar jalan lebih cepat," jawab Namjoon kalem, syalnya ditarik menutupi dagu dan poni warna persiknya disibak sambil tetap tersenyum, "Ada baiknya Jin- _hyung_ juga memperhatikan sekeliling supaya tidak hilang arah atau tersandung sesuatu."

"Ma, malah bagus kalau terus melihatmu, Namjoonie! Kau hapal jalan di gedung ini!"

"Wajahku bukan peta, _hyung_ ," Namjoon terkekeh kecil, sudut bibir tebalnya menyembul tinggi di tepi syal, "Kalau cuma kuatir salah belok, bersisian saja sudah cukup. Dan ngomong-ngomong, Hobi jauh lebih hapal jalan dibanding siapapun."

Sadar dirinya tertangkap basah, Seokjin masih berusaha menyelamatkan harga diri dan balas membusungkan dada sambil menuding lantang, "Justru aku harus mengikutimu supaya tidak tersesat, Namjoonie!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena seluruh duniaku ada dalam matamu."

.

.

.

.

.

 **"ASTAGA! AKU BILANG APA SIH BARUSAN!"**

.

.

.

* * *

.


	18. Chapter 18: Wastafel, Citrus, dan Poni

**BTS - Big Hit Entertainment**

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **[ TAEKOOK - WASTAFEL ]**

.

Meski kerap dibilang bayi, Jungkook itu tetaplah pemuda cukup umur yang badannya tak bisa dibilang kecil. Kadang Taehyung berlaku pengertian, kadang sama sekali tak memperdulikan, apalagi kalau yang bersangkutan sedang iseng memindah alat-alat mandinya dan mengganti isi tabung krim cukur menjadi salep anti jamur. Sungguh minta dijitak dan disepak.

Hari ini pun Taehyung memergokinya terhuyung di depan wastafel, terbungkus kaus pendek dan jins belel sepaha yang tampaknya sempat dipakai Seokjin kemarin lusa. Taehyung hanya berniat mengambil pasta gigi lalu pergi karena tak mau mengganggu, tapi gerakan Jungkook yang lebih mirip karyawan mabuk membuat insting kakak-lelaki-protektif dalam dirinya bangkit.

Didekatinya si anggota termuda yang masih oleng dan sigap menangkap tubuh besar itu saat Jungkook—tanpa diduga, terjengkang ke belakang karena tak kuat menahan kantuk. Lengan kanan Taehyung menyusup di salah satu ketiak serta bergerak melingkari dada pemuda itu diiringi gelengan pasrah.

"Jangan tidur di sini."

"Nyem..."

Sebenarnya Taehyung ingin tertawa, apalagi setelah melihat bagaimana tangan kiri Jungkook masih berusaha menggoyang-goyangkan sikat gigi di dalam mulut yang nyaris terkatup. Mata tertutup, sesekali redup, hidung kembang-kempis, sementara bibir tipisnya menggumamkan beberapa kalimat yang tenggelam diantara bulu sikat.

" _Hyungggzz...zzzz_."

"Apa?"

Lenguh pemuda itu meluncur lirih sebelum Jungkook benar-benar tertidur, lengannya tergolek jatuh dan Taehyung hanya sanggup berdecak samar. Masih pagi, belum juga tuntas menggosok gigi, namun sudah terbebani badan bongsor sang junior yang kini mendengkur sambil dipegangi.

"Mujur sekali punya wajah lucu," ujar Taehyung, menatap malas antara cermin kamar mandi dan Jungkook bergantian, "Dan kau beruntung aku sayang padamu.".

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **[ NAMJIN - CITRUS ]**

.

Pagi itu Namjoon terbangun dalam posisi siaga dua. Bibir Seokjin tengah mengecup dagunya selagi lengan pemuda itu memeluk bantal, menindih acuh siku kiri Namjoon tanpa maksud bergeser. Yang ditimpa balas menggeliat pelan seraya membuka bibir agar Seokjin bisa memagut lebih leluasa, namun alih-alih mendapat ciuman panas nan lengket, Namjoon justru tak mendapati respon apapun selain angin dari pendingin.

"Kok berhenti?"

" _Your breath stinks,_ " Seokjin melengos, kening tertekuk tujuh.

Namjoon menjilat bibirnya sendiri lalu menutup mata sambil menggeram rendah, persis singa dewasa, "Kau tahu, _hyung_? Tidak semua orang terbangun berbekal sikat dan pasta gigi, dasar tukang kritik."

"Siapa yang kau panggil tukang kritik, hah? Tangan setan?"

"Pikirkan ide yang lebih baik, kalau begitu _._ "

Seokjin merengut lalu beringsut mengulurkan tangannya melewati Namjoon untuk menggapai bufet, diambilnya sebutir permen berbalut plastik kuning dari mangkuk kaca berkaki di sebelah lampu meja, disobeknya kasar sambil bersungut-sungut, lalu dikulum agak lama sebelum menurunkan leher serta kembali memagut bibir tebal Namjoon. Lidah Seokjin bergerak lihai menyelipkan kembang gula tersebut ke dalam mulut Namjoon, sedemikian rupa hingga lawan bicaranya reflek melenguh dengan sensual.

"Kurasa aku mengerti maksudnya," gumam lirih Namjoon usai Seokjin menjauh, dikunyahnya bongkahan permen bertekstur kenyal itu dengan alis terangkat, "Apa kau baru bersedia meladeni jika napasku beraroma jeruk begini?"

"Lemon."

"Sama saja."

"Rasa apapun tak jadi masalah, Namjoonie," Seokjin menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya di depan hidung Namjoon, "Dan kalau aku bilang iya, apa kau mau melanjutkan ciumannya?"

Yang bersangkutan balas menepis lengan Seokjin sembari mendengus, pura-pura sakit hati, "Tidak, _hyung_. Maaf, harga diriku sudah terluka _._ "

Sudut bibir Seokjin tertarik turun dan Namjoon terkekeh sembari menumpu badannya dengan siku. Ditiupnya aroma lemon samar bekas kuluman tepat di depan wajah Seokjin.

"Lucunya kalau ngambek _,_ " ujarnya—merengkuh rahang sang anggota tertua dengan senyum lebar, "Sini, cium aku."

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ YOONMIN - PONI ]**

.

Jimin tidak bermaksud pamer, apalagi ingin dibilang trendi. Oh, baiklah, mungkin sedikit, namun penampilan dari dagu ke atas itu sama sekali tak ada dalam rencana _stylist-nuna_. Sejatinya Jimin ingin keluar dari ruang tunggu bandara dengan kondisinya ketika bangun dari sandaran, rambut tak tersisir, wajah bengkak kurang tidur, dan mata penuh kantuk di balik lidah topi pinjaman Hoseok. Namun apa daya, poni rambutnya ternyata jauh lebih panjang dari perkiraan dini dan Jimin terpaksa harus berjalan sambil mengerjap berkali-kali.

"Mau pegangan?" tanya manajernya, menuding bagaimana Seokjin menggamit kain baju Hoseok akibat tudung mantelnya yang selebar jagat. Jimin menggeleng, buram, tapi tak mau meminta bantuan. Malu ah, minggu-minggu ini manajernya begitu sibuk melayani urusan dan keperluan karena Jimin punya banyak permintaan.

"Nanti jatuh."

"Masih bisa melihat kok, _hyung_ ," jawab Jimin sungkan, tak enak melihat bagaimana pria itu sibuk menghalangi dirinya dari kilatan kamera, "Harusnya tadi poninya kusibak ke bela..."

"Ke belakang," sahut seseorang, menimpali omongannya dari arah depan dan Jimin balas mendongak. Kendati tetap terhalang lidah topi, lengan berbalut bahan kotak-kotak merah itu tampak familiar dan Jimin tak perlu berpikir panjang untuk menebak milik siapa, "Ayo jalan, dan jangan lihat bawah."

 _"Hyung_..."

Bukankah Yoongi sudah berjalan jauh di depan?

"Jangan salah sangka, sarung tanganku hilang dan jari-jariku kedinginan," tukas pemuda itu, mengeratkan cengkeraman di telapak tangan mungil Jimin yang balas menggenggam, "Tanganmu juga dingin, jadi pas kan?"

Jimin menggigit bibir, mati-matian menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum melihat ujung kain tebal berbentuk jemari menyembul dari saku jaket Yoongi, sekaligus memergoki bagaimana rona merah menjalar perlahan dari telinga menuju pipi.

"Sial, kameranya banyak sekali."

" _Hyung_."

"Apa?"

"Terima kasih, ya."

Yoongi tak menjawab, genggaman jarinya berangsur meremas dan Jimin sungguh ingin tertawa gemas.

.

.

.

.


End file.
